Taken Out of Contect
by Nila99
Summary: This story begins after SB 233-Saena & Kyoko's meeting. Let's start with Kyoko, Ren and Sho in an elevator, does a mosh pit ensue? 20 questions between Kanae and Kyoko. Kijima becomes a part of Box-R. An official date between Kyoko and Ren or is it? A game show with all the fun characters thrown in a blender and beating to a pulp!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Kyoko was walking through the LME hallway spaced out with everything her mother explained. Questions after questions floated through her head… _How would I feel being in that person's shoes? Being single, losing the firm and co-workers' trust then discovering I was pregnant with a man who betrayed me.._ Sho's face flash by her eyes. _URGH! No! It wasn't him …_

Kyoko was so lost in thoughts of her mother's past. She wasn't paying attention to all the chatter until she heard loud screams of "KYAAA!" and "Fuwa Sho!" As women and LME agents rushed by asking, "WHAT?!" "FUWA!" "Why is he here?" "Who do you think he is waiting for?" "Isn't he with Akatoki Agency?" "Is he here to change agency?"

She scanned the area and there, at receptionist's desk, stood the guy she wanted to see least. _SHOUTARO!_ Kyoko throws a fist in the air and shakes it in frustration. _URGH! Why is HE here?_ A memory of Sho giving her a kiss in the Darumaya alley flashed by.. _ARGHH! That jerk!_ _Of course, HE would take any opportunity to take advantage of me.. I need to ignore him!_ She made her way to the elevator and avoided looking towards Sho's direction.

Sho stood waiting then approached the receptionist, "Hi cutie," as the reception blushed, "Would you know when is this 'Sawara-san' going to get here? I have another important meeting and I need to hurry." He realized people were gathering and looking at him so he conveyed a disconnected, calm, cool and collect look except he is boiling inside. Impatience is getting the best of him. "Is it possible to page him?" _I don't have to wait!_ _I am Japan's #1 Musician. An important person like me should be catered to, immediately upon arrival!_

Standing next to him, an irritated Shoko asked, "Sho, why are we here?" _This could be disastrous if the executives found out we are here at LME. I need to get us out of here as soon as possible._

Sho didn't answer. Instead, he looked around for a chair to lounge. He spotted a bench and walked over, leaving Shoko to wait in his place. As he got closer to the bench, he saw her and exclaimed, "I've been looking for you!"

Everyone shocked by the loud tone then looked towards the girl waiting for an elevator, expecting her to turn around instead the girl stood there. Whispers went around the lobby, "Is Fuwa-san looking for that girl?" "Who is she?" "It must be the wrong person." "She isn't turning around."

Meanwhile, Kyoko was freaking out and mentally repeating over and over again, ' _I don't know him. Go away! I don't know him. Go away!_ _I DON'T KNOW HIM! GO AWAY BAKA!'_ She heard him shout, "I've been looking for you!" A questioned look appeared, l _ooking for me, why? You saw me a few days ago.. Ehh.. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I DID tell you to leave me alone!_ She furrows her eyebrows, anger slowly creeping in. _What are you trying to do? Expose our past to my world?_ She wanted to yell at him with all her might instead she stood her ground and continued to face the elevator. _Hurry up elevator. Hurry up! Hurry UP! HURRY UP!_

As Kyoko waited for the elevator, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned around and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Her eyes settled on an unexpected person. _Oh no!_ She was shocked then dropped to the ground to start apologizing except a hand stopped her.

Ren was surprised by the sudden outburst and saw her heading to the ground. He quickly reached forward to stop her. He greeted, "Good morning, Mogami-san" with a heavenly smile. He hasn't seen her since the mistaken Corn cry-athon and they have only communicated through text messages. _I really miss this voice and this face._

Kyoko greeted back, "Good morning, Tsuruga-san" while looking over Ren's shoulder, she saw Sho stalking over. _HURRY UP ELEVATOR! URGH! HURRY UP ELEVATOR! PLEASE! PLEASE! I need to ignore THAT and act like everything is fine._ She continued through clenched teeth, "I apologize for not calling you yesterday. I had a lot on my mind."

 _What is with this expression… and this tone?_ Ren thought then notice Kyoko was talking to him but not looking at him. He followed her line of sight and saw HIM walking towards them. _What? What is he doing here?_ He tried to focus on Kyoko and said, "I understand. Well, if you need someone to talk to or if I can be of someone you would like to share what is on your mi-"

Kyoko interrupted him, "Oh! No. No. I can't. You can't. You are way too busy, way too important and besides, it isn't related to work."

* DING * the elevator door opens. They proceed into the elevator. Sho arrives and walk into the elevator with them.

The door closes. Silence…. No one moved.

Kyoko freaking out.. _What should I say? Should I do anything? Tsuruga-san and Shoutaro in the same elevator! I don't know what to do?_ "Umm…" she breaks the silence.

Ren and Sho look over at her and waits.. for something.. anything.. except nothing.. They returned to their position and faced the door. The silence continues..

* DING * the elevator door opens to a group of people looking in. They gasp at the menacing dark aura coming out of the elevator and stood in silent stunned observation of the three until the elevator door closed.

The silence returns….

* DING * the elevator door opens to the same group of people, who are now rooted in place, staring and shivering at them as the elevator door closes again.

 _WHAT?! The elevator hasn't moved!_ They all thought.

"Umm.." Kyoko asked in a really small shaky voice, "What floor?" while pushing the button for her floor.

Ren spoke up, "Top floor, please? I have to see President Lory." _I need to talk to boss about this fellow. What is HE doing here? There is no way we are working on anything with HIM and if we are, HE isn't working with Kyoko, not without my approval._

Sho stood quietly.

The elevator arrived on Kyoko's floor and she steps out first. Sho follows her. Ren noticed and follow suit.

The three of them walk down the hallway along each other...

 _'I don't know what to do. Is Sho following me? Why is he following me? What does he want? Why did Tsuruga-san step out? Wasn't he going to see the President? Is he following too? No, no, that's not possible. Should I talk to Tsuruga-san and ignore Sho? If I say something, Sho will intrude with his baka comments and that would make Tsuruga-san upset.'_ Kyoko thought.

They walked in awkward silence.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan!" a voice greeted her.

They all looked over to the voice of a young man. "Good morning Hikaru-onii-san!" Kyoko greeted back.

 _Who is this? And why is he calling her so casually? Onii-san?_ Sho and Ren pondered as their eyes met accidentally, the tension rises as lightning shot back and forth, and the aura darkens around them.

Kyoko rush toward Hikaru and pulls him along with her. Kyoko whispers, in a low voice, hoping only Hikaru could hear her, "I heard from Sawara-san. And yes, I will be there Friday night. It is so exciting!" _What am I saying? I shouldn't be talking about this now. If Tsuruga-san and Shoutaro finds out that.. Wait. Did they hear me? Oh no._ She looks to them and sees the questions written on their faces. _They heard me! What should I tell them?_

Hikaru said, "It is very exciting! I'm looking forward to it. Well, if you have time after, maybe we can have dinner to celebrate?" He shivered. _Where did this chill come from?_

Ren tensed up and smile his a gentlemanly smile as he and Sho contemplated who Hikaru was to Kyoko. _Did he just ask Mogami-san/Kyoko out? What do they have planned for Friday? Why is she excited? _Celebrate what exactly?__

Hikaru spot the men, "Good morning Tsuruga-san. Good morning Fuwa-san. Are you two… together? I didn't know you two knew each other." The two men glanced at each other, sending fake smiles and half-nods in acknowledgment then faced Hikaru once more. At this moment, the theory of 'the enemy of your enemy is your friend' is in play.

Ren return the greeting politely, "Good morning. I'm sorry, I don't recall your name."

 _Tsuruga-san is angry._ Kyoko picked up on the smile. She overheard his comment so she introduced them quickly, "Tsuruga-san, my sincere apology." Ren brushed off the apology. _Is that why he is angry?_ "This is Ishibashi Hikaru. I've worked with Hikaru-onii-san on a LoveME job."

Ren casually followed, "Well, nice to meet you Ishibashi-kun." _LoveME job? I need to see what LoveME job this fellow asked of Mogami-san. She also called him Onii-san, it isn't the same brother-type job as Cain, is it?_ Ren thought. "LoveME job? What did - -"

Sho chimed in, "Good morning Ishibashi-kun," intentionally cutting Ren off. _I remember him; He is one of the hosts on that chicken show. She must have met him then. Did she keep contact with him after they fired her? Maybe he kept in contact with her. That just means, this guy must have a thing for her and she is clueless. How dense and sad. She is calling you Onii-san. Wake up fool! You are nothing but a brother in her eye._ Sho smirked then laughed through closed lips, "PFFFT.."

Kyoko heard Sho laugh and glare at him. She wanted to knock him aside the head for his actions. _SO RUDE!_ She looked over at Ren, as if, saying, ' _I'm so sorry Tsuraga-san for the rudeness of this Shoutaro-baka!'_ through her eyes and expression. Ren shook his head gently from side-to-side as to express there is no need for her to apologize. _It's a good thing he interrupted Tsuruga-san when he did but the way he did it! ARGHHH!_ Kyoko turned back to Hikaru and try to change subjects, "Hikaru-onii-san, where are Shinichi-onii-san and Yuusei-onii-san?"

Hikaru replies but it is lost on deaf ears. Kyoko smiles and nods aimlessly while looking around. Kyoko spots what she was looking for and jets towards the only person that could save her. "MOOOOKOOOO-SAAAAN!" _Help! Help! Help!_

Kanae dodges Kyoko's missile hug attack. "Good morning. What is going on with you?" She takes a closer look at Kyoko's face and sees distress in her eyes. She continues, "Why do you look like the world is coming to an end?" Kanae looks to the area Kyoko was coming from. _Hmm, Tsuruga-san and Fuwa-san, interesting.. And Ishibashi-san?_

Kyoko ignored her questions and asked, "Moko-san, are you free right now?" with an eager look while nodding her head to signal her friend to say 'yes.' "I need to talk to you about a LoveME job. While I was away, someone contacted Sawara-san about a job for me on a historic drama and a movie…" Kyoko rambled on and on to avoid the topic about the men walking towards them. She pulls Kanae by the arm toward the direction of the LoveME locker room. _Having Moko-san around would keep them quiet. Yes. Yes! Please, Moko-san, save me._

Hikaru caught up to the girls and said, "Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to get going. Well, if you are interested in dinner Friday night, let me know." Kyoko nods and they bid each other farewell with a bow as the dark aura of Ren and Sho slowly approach.

Kanae was curious of the two men following them. She stopped and hesitated to move further. She eyes her friend then the men, ' _Why are Tsuruga-san and Fuwa-san walking together?'_ What Kyoko said finally sunk in, "Hold up! What are you telling me? Did you receive another offer without auditioning?" Kanae asked angrily.

Kyoko looked at her, puzzled, "Eh? Err, no."

"But didn't you say Sawara-san contacted you about a movie and a historic drama?" Kanae asked.

"Oh. Yes. But no, it's a LoveME job." Kyoko returned.

"If it is a LoveME job, why did Sawara-san give it to you?" Kanae inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe I did another job similar to it?" Kyoko explained.

During their discussion, Ren and Sho were completely ignored. Ren spoke up to get into the conversation, "Mogami-san, did you get another LoveME job concerning another movie or drama? I hope it isn't like that last one." _  
_  
Kyoko replied, "Err.. Well.. it isn't exactly like that last one, this one concerns an actress.. On a wandering samurai historic drama and a mov - -"

 _Like that last one.._ Kanae wondered. _Does Tsuruga-san know her LoveME jobs?_ She peered at him, _aren't you too famous and extremely busy to be concerned over Kyoko and her LoveME jobs? You must like her. Why else would you care about what is going on with her? Hmm.. I need to test the water here._

Kanae interrupts Kyoko's ramblings, "So.. Kyoko, you said that you wanted to tell me all the details of your first kiss last week. Who was it with? How did it happen?"

Kyoko's eyes popped out, Ren blushed, and Sho glared at Kyoko.

 _'What in the world is going on here?'_ Kanae thought.

They arrived at the LoveME locker room and continue walking in. Ren and Sho shadowed the girls in, as if, they were suppose to be there.

* * *

AN: I have no idea where I'm going with it. I'm not sure if I'll have an update.. maybe when the next SB chapter comes out, I will add to it based on the story line. Please review or comment, or even give me some pointer on my first Fan Fiction, it would be great to see what I'm doing right or wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Kanae interrupts Kyoko's ramblings, "So.. Kyoko, you said that you wanted to tell me all the details of your first kiss last week. Who was it with? How did it happen?"

Ren caught off-guard blushed then quickly school his face to normal. _Oh, Mogami-san wants to tell her best friend about the kiss with Corn. She still remembers it._ He sighs, a happy, "Ahh." He smiles to himself except, without his knowledge, he was beaming a very heavenly and angelic smile.

Kyoko's eyes popped out. _Moko-san, did you use my name… like my familiar name? YAY! YOU are my very BEST FRIEND! My first kiss…. sure but now? Tsuruga-san already knows everything._ _I don't care if Shoutaro knows. Second thought, maybe he shouldn't, he will just make fun of me or even worst, make fun of Corn._ Then she shielded her eyes from the bright, dazzling light shooting from Ren's direction.

Sho glared at Kyoko. _Someone kissed you? Was it Tsuruga-san?_ Sho looked over to Ren and saw the bright smile on his face. _He must have!_ As flashes of the two kissing made its way through his head. _NOOOOO!_

Kanae didn't know the two men well but was sure she saw a blush appear on Ren's facial expression _._ W _hat is this sparkling smile?_ She knew Sho to be narcissist based on Kyoko's description. _Why is he turning into a demon statue before my eyes? What in the world is going on here?_ Kanae thought. _Kyoko is going to kill me for bringing this subject up. It doesn't matter; it's not my mess._

They arrived at the LoveME locker room and continue walking in. Ren and Sho shadowed the girls in, as if, they were suppose to be there.

Kyoko and Kanae grab their pink LoveME uniforms, excused themselves and head to the bathroom due to the extra bodies in the locker room.

Ren walked over to the couch and sat in his usual spot to reminisce over Corn's kiss and smiled at the precious memory. _I have to tell her everything. With everything that has happen concerning her mother, there wasn't a good opportunity to bring up the topic._ _I should to invite her to dinner and confess everything._

Sho commented to no one in general, "What is this about a first kiss last week?" He smirks, "I was her FIRST kiss." He thought back to their kiss on Valentine's Day and his smirk grew wider, "Besides, who would kiss that ordinary and plain girl?" He spit out a small laugh, "Pfft, don't make me laugh."

Ren snapped out of his bliss by the guy he hates most, "I have you know, Mogami-san is a very beautiful and talented young woman. You keep calling her ordinary or plain. You, of all people, should know that she is not. Why else would you still interfere in her life?"

Sho staring at Ren thinking, _why did I come here? Oh right,_ "I am here to see if she is okay," _especially after what her mother said on TV._ "Oh, that is not your concern because you don't know her like I do," with a smile like he won an argument. _Interfere with her... Ha! I have better things to do._

Ren refuted, "If it concerns my Kohai then it concerns me. If she had a mental breakdown due to personal issues, it would reflect poorly on L.M.E." _He has no idea how much I know and how much I'm concerned over her._ He smiles. _I should call security and get him out of here but if I call security, the public might discover their past._ As he mentally, tap a finger to his chin, ' _What to do? What to do?_ '

Sho caught the smile on Ren's face, "Do you know about her mother?" _Does Kyoko share her mother's problems with him?_ Sho looks directly into Ren's eyes and questioned, "Isn't she too small potatoes to be in your league?"

Ren couldn't answer since the girls returned chatting away and the men heard Kyoko say, "…You wouldn't even believe me if I told you who it was." The girls had forgotten all about the men so they continued talking. The guys completely phased out and so interested that they listened attentively like flies on a wall.

Kanae asked, "You would have to tell me who it was first before I can believe it or not. Did he confess to you at least?"

Kyoko replied, "Yes. Actually, a couple of times. And in that _voice."_

Kanae questioned, "Voice?" She dropped it and continued, "A couple of times.. Wow. Are you two dating now?"

"No. I'm not even sure if I'll see him ever again," Kyoko said dejectedly.

Kanae spots the men, "He confessed a few times but you don't know if you'll see him again. How strange. Do you know him?"

"I knew him a long time ago. I never thought I would see him again. I missed him very much so it was a complete shock when we crossed paths again." _I wished to see him every day since he left me ten years ago._.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, I like him. He is a very precious person to me." Kyoko went into her magical wonderland and rambles on, "You should have seen him. He glistened in the light like an ethereal creature. He is fully grown now. He is so bright, so very beautiful, and so handso - -"

Sho barked, "You liar! I have known you since you were 6 years old. You never had any friends around you, much less a guy, besides me. Who is this person that you knew from long ago?"

Surprised by Sho voice and remarks, Kyoko jumped and shift to face him, "You don't know because you never …" Her eyes landed on Ren's eyes and she continues, "…cared to know about me." _Oh no. I didn't want Tsuruga-san to see me talk to Shoutaro like this. This is the scene I was hoping to avoid. I was supposed to ignore Shoutaro. Why did I let him get under my skin?_

Kanae, seeing her friend depressed, popped in, "Fuwa Sho? It is nice to finally meet you Fuwa-san. I'm Kotonami Kanae. I have heard so many things about you," _nothing good_ , "from my good _FRIEND_ , Mogami Kyoko," emphasizing that Kyoko does indeed have a friend. _I was hoping for Tsuruga-san to react to the confession and kiss, not you. Hmm… Did I misjudge Tsuruga-san's feelings for Kyoko?_ "Fuwa-san, may I ask why you are here today?"

Sho paused, taken aback by Kanae and her change of topic, "I'm here to check on her," pointing a finger at Kyoko, "I tried to look for her that night but I came across a weirdo and had to leave. I haven't been able to reach her by phone." _I can't go back to the restaurant because the weirdo may still be there_ , "I knew LME was the best place to find her."

 _That night?_ Ren wonders which night he was referring to. _Did he go with Mogami-san to meet with her mother?_ "Fuwa-san, it may be different in Akatoki but at LME, we separate personal and work affairs. If you have something work-related concerning Mogami-san and you can't reach her, " _I would prefer you to leave her alone entirely.._ "You should leave a message with her agent. If it is a personal matter, you searching her out, coming to her agency and following her is a sure sign of a stalker. Do I need to call security?"

Kyoko spoke, "Tsuruga-san, there is no need to involve security." _Especially, for Shoutaro-baka! That would make it worst. He will tell everyone of our past and I don't want that._ "Shou-chan, I'm fine. I've talked to that person and we're fine. You don't need to worry."

"You mean…." Sho swallowed what Kyoko was feeding and his eyes went wide, "You talked to Saena?!"

"Yes."

… Silence.

"And?" Sho, Ren and Kanae said in sync loudly. They looked at each other, almost relieved that they weren't the only one in the dark.

Kyoko surprised by the reaction of all three, "I have decided to give up on giving up on her."

 _What does that mean?_ They waited for more but Kyoko remained quiet and expression after expression appeared on her face.

Kyoko started, "Well, Mother had a - - "

* Knock * * Knock * Sho, Ren and Kanae looked to the door and internally screaming, ' _NOOOOO!'_

The door opened, "Ren, we need to get going if we are to make your next photo shoot appointment," Yashiro said while walking in. He looked up to find three silently screaming agony-written faces and backs out quietly. _Why is Fuwa-san in the LoveME locker room? And with Ren?_ Yashiro thought. _Whatever it is, it appears I need to contact the studio immediately._

Sho teased, "Tsuruga-san, it looks like _you_ have to go, I can fill you in on all the details later," with a smug look.

 _Fill you in on details? Concerning me? When did Tsuruga-san and Shoutaro get friendly?_ _I didn't think Tsuruga-san liked Shoutaro._ _And I know for certain Shoutaro doesn't like Tsuruga-san._ Kyoko mentally questioned.

 _I can't leave Mogami-san like this._ "Yashiro will adjust my schedule accordingly," Ren said with his gentleman smile plastered on.

 _Tsuruga-san is mad._ As a grudge floated out _, 'time to bask in the anger.'_ Kyoko looked at Ren. _Adjust my schedule?_ "Tsuruga-san, you should go to your appointment. I'm so sorry for taking up your time." _Work always comes first. This isn't like you._ She looked over at Sho and tried to figure out what he meant.

 _Don't say that. Please, don't say that. I don't want to leave you, especially, with this guy around._ Ren stated, _"_ Mogami-san, you are more important. If you need my time, I'm here for you."

Kyoko responded immediately, "Can you not say it in such a way. You should know that could be misinterpreted! Just like when you asked for my time and body for the night."

Kanae and Sho shouted simultaneously, "EHHHH?!" They looked at each other and Sho nodded in defeat for Kanae to continue. "He asked for your time and body for the night!" Kanae gave Ren a stink eye then looked back at Kyoko, "What did you say?"

"I said yes, of course. Who wouldn't?" Kyoko replied as if it didn't mean anything. "It had to be late that night before we could meet up at his apartment since I had school and Tsuruga-san had work. I learned a lot that night."

Ren smiled, ' _She has no idea what she said could be misinterpreted too_ ,' and laughed internally. "Mogami-san," _I wonder.._ "You should tell them who your important person is," with a hint of Cain showing in his face.

Kyoko sensing Cain's persona, "He is my most important person," with a slight tilt of her head, a sly smile on her face and a finger pointing at Cain. Kyoko engulfed in Setsu's persona jumped onto Cain's lap, "I missed you! Even though, it's been only a week, it still felt like forever." Setsu reach up to play with Cain's hair and looking lovingly into his eyes while Kyoko fights to regain control since Kanae and Sho were there.

Kanae and Sho completely confused at what had just happened. Sho imposed on the couple on the couch, "Kyoko! I'm your important man! Damn it. You are mine."

Kyoko broke out of Setsu's spirit, "I am yours? YOURS?!" Kyoko tries to climb off Cain's lap but he held onto her tightly. She looks into Cain's eyes and sends a ' _please_ ' look to Ren. Ren release her and she continues, "What garbage are you spitting out? I was never YOURS."

Kanae sees the shouting match starting, "Kyoko, what do you mean by Tsuruga-san is your important person?"

Kyoko's mouth dropped open, _'Oh no. They won't understand unless I tell them about the secret project,'_ as she considers what to say, "Well, you see - - "

Ren see the dilemma and felt it was his fault so he interjects, "Kotonami-san, Mogami-san and I - -"

Sho cuts in, "It doesn't matter what it means." _I don't want to hear that they are together._ "I'm better than Tsuruga-san in every way. You said it before. I will be bigger than Tsuruga-san soon enough."

Kyoko look directly at Sho, "Shoutaro, get it through your head. You were my childhood friend. I looked up to you…. once… But I discovered Tsuruga-san is nothing like I imagined." Flowers bloom around her, she clasped her hands together and look towards to the sky, "He is my most respected Senpai." _I care for him a lot.._ "Tsuruga-san is BIGGER! And he will always be BETTER than you in EVERY ASPECT! ALWAYS!"

Ren, Sho and Kanae froze..

Kanae repeated, "Bigger? Better? In every aspect…" Ren smirked and Sho was floored.

* * *

AN: I'm not going to end every chapter like this. It was just fun so I left it. And thank you to Kumioko for some great suggestions. I hope you enjoy it so far. Again, this is my first fan fiction and would love some feedback. Take care.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Kyoko look directly at Sho, "Shoutaro, get it through your head. You were my childhood friend. I looked up to you…. once… But I discovered Tsuruga-san is nothing like I imagined." Flowers bloom around her, as she clasps her hands together and look towards to the sky, "He is my most respected Senpai." _He owns a big part of my heart, bigger than you,_ "Tsuruga-san is BIGGER!" _He has taken better care of me_ , "And he will always be BETTER than you in every ASPECT!" _and taught me so much about myself, "_ ALWAYS!" _I'm always learning about myself and how I can grow. Always!_

Ren, Sho and Kanae froze..

Kanae repeated, "Bigger? Better? In every aspect…" Shocked, she turned to Kyoko. _No way, you… You can't be implying to.. THAT._ Kanae realizes who she is looking at and shakes her head of the perverted thoughts. _What are you saying exactly?  
_

Pleased by the announcement, Ren smirk proudly to offend Sho. _I win Fuwa-san!_ He laughs happily in his head. _I don't know what Mogami-san is referring to but it is so great to hear! She doesn't know how much she picks my spirits up with her antics. Knowing Mogami-san, she is relating it to my work or my showbiz status and nothing more._ Ren sighs at the thought.

 _Bigger, better.. in every aspect.._ Sho was floored and demanded, "Kyoko, don't tell me you and Tsuruga-san…" He hesitates and recalls, ' _Bigger…. Better…. In every aspect..'_ as it repeats over and over again in Sho's head. He tries to continue his question, _"_ Don't tell me you two…" due to a mental break down there is a long pause "…shared a…. bed?"

Kyoko stunned by the question _, Eh? Why would he ask that?_ As she tries to determine the source of that question and how to answer, after a long time of consideration, she accidentally slips out, "…. Yes?" Before she knew it, it was too late. Both Kanae and Sho stares at her with interrogatory eyes. _Huh?_ _Did I just say that out loud?_

Overwhelmed with anger, Sho demanded, "Does that…" As realization slowly sinks in, he continued, _"_ Does that mean.. _"_ He repeated as he questioned if he really wanted to know the answer, _"_ Does that mean.. " _you lost your virginity… to.. Tsuruga Ren?_ Sho couldn't ask. If he did, he would start believing it as a possibility. His head is a mess of images of Ren and Kyoko in bed together followed by images of a bigger and better Ren. He froze at the image and couldn't think straight.

Kanae ignored the mind-stuttering Sho, jumped in to ask Kyoko directly, "What is that? Is that a question or an answer? Did you or did you not share a bed with Tsuruga-san?"

 _Why are they both asking that? Well.. Yes, we shared a bed. We slept together._ Kyoko thought then it dawned on her what she had said and done. _No! We didn't SLEEP together._ _Oh no!_ Her eyes shot wide on Ren. _Tsuruga-san, I didn't mean to tarnish your image! I need to stop them from thinking that we did THAT.. How? How did that subject even come up? I remember Moko-san say, 'Bigger, better.. in every aspect.' Hmm.._ Kyoko puzzled over the statement than shocked hit her like a ton of bricks. _EHH?! No! NO! I didn't mean BIGGER and BETTER in those terms!_ Kyoko covers her eyes in horror and embarrassment. She proceeds to bang her head on the floor while apologizing to everyone and no one in particular. _Don't tell me they thought I was referring to THAT! And THAT!_ She looks over to Kanae then at Sho. _They DO think I was suggesting THAT and THAT!_

"Does it really matter?" Ren piped in, while Kyoko was in a battle through her chaotic thoughts.

"Of course, it matters!" Kanae snaps at Ren and continued, "This is Kyoko we are talking about!" _Besides if THAT is what she meant, I want to know details!_ Kanae smiles wickedly.

The three figured that they should give Kyoko time to realize and recover from what she said. Expressions and actions clearly display as she phase through her logical and emotional imbalance.

Sho finally bolted backed to reality after shaking all the perverts thoughts out and asked the question he dreaded, "Tsuruga-san, are you two dating?"

Ren opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Kyoko, "No. Please don't misunderstand. Tsuruga-san and I are not going out." Ren drops his head in disappointment while Sho relieved at Kyoko's statement.

Kanae asked, "But.." _if you two aren't dating_ , "so.. did you two share a bed?"

Kyoko blushed and admitted, "….. Yes, we did." _I can't tell them why. Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry the secret project may be exposed due to my absentmindedness,_ as she sent apologetic eyes towards Ren.

Kanae see the look on her face and follows Kyoko's line of sight to Ren. _It seems that they did share a bed but_ , "How far have you two gone?"

"… " …. a long pause.. "… gone.. where to?" _Like Guam? I can't tell them that. They would figure it is part of a project and narrow it down to TM._

 _Where to? Yes, this is a very-Kyoko answer._ Kanae mentally applauded Kyoko for her innocence. She paused, to consider how to approach, before responding, "Like... Have you two held hands?"

 _As the Heel siblings, we held hands all the time,_ she blushed and answers, _"Y- "_

* Knock * * Knock * and the door opened, they all look to the door and in popped Sawara along with Shoko, "... I don't know where your charge is but Mogami-san should be here in the LoveME room. If not, I can call her mobile phone."

Kyoko thanked the heaven for the disruption and greeted the new people in the room, "Good morning Sawara-san and Shoko-san." They returned greetings.

Shoko looked at her charge, "Sho, we have to leave now to make it to the interview on time." Shoko drags Sho out of the room before he can say anything. Before leaving, she quickly turns, apologizes for her charge, excuses herself as she bid farewell to everyone respectfully.

Yashiro noticed the LoveME room door opened so he walked in and greeted, "Good morning everyone." He walks to his depressed friend and whispers, "Ren, my apologies for interrupting. I know you have matters to discuss with Kyoko-chan but we need to head out as well." Ren waves a hand gesture for five more minutes and Yashiro nods, "Then I'll wait outside."

Kanae didn't want to leave but saw the hand gesture and quickly asked, "Sawara-san, about that LoveME job. Maybe I could help out with it." She eyed Ren a knowing look. _Tsuruga-san, you owe me. I don't know everything yet but I'll get to the bottom of things. I am her very best friend after all._ She grinned to herself and continued, "What is it about?" as they walked out the door.

Ren was left with Kyoko in the room. He stood up and said, "I need to make this quick. I have to return to Guam to finish up the final shots of TM. I wasn't sure of your schedule but would you be willing to have dinner with me when I return?" _Maybe discuss some things. Like what is occupying your mind and what happened with your mom? I want to tell you everything and I hope you would tell me everything too. One day I will tell you how I really feel but not until you are ready._

Kyoko, rather than answering, asked, "Oh, are you going back to Guam? When will you be back?"

 _She totally dodged my dinner invite, my sly little princess._ "I'll return next week, sooner if possible. Unless, cheese brains kills me first for playing hookie for the last few days."

They both chuckled.

"I miss being Setsu," Kyoko said mentally but accidentally out loud. _Setsu would be able to go to Guam with you. She was allowed to be so close to you.. why not me?_

Ren looked at her seriously and agreed, "I miss Setsu too."

 _EH? He misses me too? No, no.. He miss Setsu, my character, not me._ "Well, President Takarada said that I should keep the wardrobe, in case, they need Setsu for a follow up appearance. I wonder why… I was only playing a behind-the-scene character."

"You were never a behind-the-scene character. You helped me a lot, more than you can imagine, more than anyone in the world. 'You were the salvation of me,' I told you that on your last day in Guam. If Cain need Setsu again, I hope that she will be there for him." Ren extends his hand out and touched her head as he had done before as Cain.

* * *

Waiting just outside the LoveME locker room door was Yashiro. _How much time does he need? We need to go now._

Just when he was about to knock, Ren walked out and Yashiro followed. "So, did you say everything you needed to say?" Yashiro asked.

"Not exactly but it will do for now," Ren answered and continued walking down the hallway, hoping to avoid any more Yashiro-esque type questions concerning Kyoko.

Yashiro did a happy dance and rush to catch up to his charge.

In the locker room, Kyoko stood frozen. _Dinner plans with Tsuruga-san. We have dinner all the time but he has never asked me like that before. We always had dinner because I was hungry or if I had to force him to eat. Is it a date? No, it can't be. Am I just hoping for something that isn't there? He has a girl he is in love with. Has he gone out to dinner with that girl?_ After a few moments, Kyoko shook her head out of all the thoughts of her and Tsuruga-san; she headed to Sawara-san's desk.

* * *

After her LoveMe jobs, Kyoko was due on the 'Box R' set for a special episode rehearsal. She changed as quickly as possible and rushed out of LME towards the 'Box R' studio. When she arrived, she was told to be ready for a guest appearance on the show. As she prepared herself to be Natsu, she thought back to Tsuruga-san asking her to dinner and how happy and gleaming he looked when she said yes. _Should I take that as a sign?_ Before she could think any more about it, there was a knock on the door.

"Kyoko, we're ready for you," a stagehand said through the dressing room door.

Kyoko replied, "Thank you, I'll be there in a minute."

As she walked towards the set, she heard whispers and chatter about a special guest. "Natsu! Welcome back!" the director greeted her, "Everyone is gathering in the conference room for a script read through. Please join them there."

Kyoko nodded then spirited away to allow Natsu control.

Director Anna looked at Kyoko again, "Ah… There you are, Natsu. I thought your days off was effecting your appearance, I guess I didn't give you enough time to change. Again, welcome back," with a wink, the director walked away.

As the cast entered the room and sat down, whispers of a guest continued. Natsu gave an inviting smile and remarked, "Let's see who will be my new pet today. I would love a new toy to play with." Natsu didn't care who the guest was, this was her playground and she owned everyone there.

Natsu's friends heard her remark and smiled. Oh, how they miss having her there. They quickly switched into their characters to join in on the fun. Instead of whispering about the guest, they gathered around Natsu, one started cleaning and polishing Natsu's fingernails and they started chatting about what happened while Natsu was absent on set.

Everyone was seated and the director broadcasted, "Thank you everyone for joining us. For the next episode, we have a guest appearance. With the bad reviews of our first episode, we are hoping his appearance would give critics another opinion of our show and boost our ratings. A little background of our guest, he watched our first episode and said he was deeply motivated to join our cast. So, this episode wasn't in our original story line but with his drive to be on the team, we wrote a special episode to introduce his character. It is a trial episode with a temporary character to see if it works. Without further ado, everyone please welcome Hidehito Kijima."

After being announced, Kijima walks into the room and towards the director at the table and hears, "Hmm.. Yummy." _Huh?_ He shivered at the chill that suddenly whirled his direction. The air is so tense; you could cut it with a butter knife so he looked around to find everyone staring at him and not in a welcoming way. Rather guys glared with anger and envious looks while the girls had a mixed of different looks of hostile, angered, spiteful and even guarded looks.

Natsu watched with predatory eyes on a tall, dark, and handsome man then comments, "Hmm.. Yummy." The room fell silent.

When Kijima arrived in front of the director, he clears his throat to break the silence. and he gave a slight bow and said, "Thank you for having me on this project, Director Anna." Then he turned to the cast and continues, "Thank you all for having me. What Director Anna said is true; I was driven to join this cast. It is a pleasure to be here. Please take care of me."

Natsu replies as if he was asking a question, "Oh, I'll take care of you and the pleasure is all mine," as she wets her lips with a sparkle in her eye, "..Delicious."

* * *

AN: Much thanks to Kumioko for your time and feedback. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Take care all!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

After being announced, Kijima walks into the room as all eyes settled on him. He walks toward the director at the table and hears, "Hmm.. Yummy." _Huh?_ He shivered at the chill that suddenly whirled his direction. The air is so tense; you could cut it with a butter knife. He looked around to find everyone staring at him and not in a welcoming way. Rather guys glared with anger and envious looks while the girls had a mixed of different looks, looks of hostile, angered, spiteful and guarded.

Natsu watched with predatory eyes on a tall, dark, and handsome man. _Oh, Kijima-san is the guest._ She takes a taste of her frozen drink, then comments, "Hmm.. Yummy," as the room fell silent.

When Kijima arrived in front of the director, he gave a slight bow, clears his throat to break the silence and said, "Thank you for having me on this project." Then he turned to the cast and continues, "Thank you all for having me. What Director Anna said is true; I was driven to join this cast." _Mainly, I wanted to work with Kyoko-chan again._ "It is a pleasure to be here. Please take care of me."

Natsu replies as if he was asking a question, "Oh, I'll take care of you and the pleasure is all mine." _I can't wait to work with him again._ As she wets her lips with a sparkle in her eye, she takes another sip of her drink _, this is simply,_ ".. Delicious," with a savory look on her face.

Kijima looked towards the voice and stared at Natsu while captivated by her appearance, he paused in thought _No way…Mogami Kyoko?_ Then asked _, "_ Kyoko-chan, is that you?" with a inquisitive look. _If I didn't know her character from watching the show, I wouldn't believe Natsu is the same Kyoko-chan from Dark Moon._

Natsu half-nods and grins, "She is here… _..._ somewhere." _Is that you? Of course, it's me.._ _Do I look strange?  
_

"How are you? It's been a while," Kijima inquired with a big smile. _Wow!_ _Her transformation is astonishing. She is truly amazing and so beautiful._

"I'm as happy as I should be..." as Natsu points a finger at Kijima, "with my new play thing." _I can show him where I got this drink instead of sending him a message. YAY! It is going to be great to talk about great food and where to find them._

Confused by the instant friendly conversation, everyone watched the interaction play out and tries to figure out the relationship status between the two.

 _Play thing?_ "You can play with me anytime," Kijima said with a wink. _Has Kyoko-chan always been… so flirtatious?_

"… I will," Natsu said with breathless tone as she winks back.

Intrigued by the remark and action, Kijima asked excitedly hopeful, "Are you finally going to go out with me now?" while in a joking manner, to protect his ego. _I need to catch her before Ren does._

The question everyone is deliberating. The audience, completely stunned by the open confession, stiffened in their seats as they await a response.

 _Is he making fun of me for that?_ She recalls the Dark Moon party. "Ha. Ha…" Natsu says nonchalantly as she takes another sip of her drink.

 _That isn't an answer!_ Everyone except Natsu thought. The room remained silent for quite a while as they waited for more from Natsu but nothing….

Kijima deflated inside, played it off with a small laugh, "ha.. ha.." and a fake smile, as he sat down.

"Well, if you two are done," Director Anna declared as he turned to Kijima and shakes his head. _Of course, you're done. What a pity, I'll have to add you to the long list of Natsu's wounded adorers._ He pressed on, "Kijima-san, here, will be a homeroom teacher in training, while we test out his character. If the viewers like him, we'll adjust the upcoming story line to include more of his role. We are hoping for positive results and that would require all of you to immerse yourself into your roles. With that, let's start with the read through."

* * *

After the read through was completed, Natsu left the room to return to her dressing room and change. Natsu's group of girls snickers as they walked pass Kijima before returning to their dressing room.

Kyoko exited the set and headed to TBM Studios to pick up her next assignment. Kijima spotted her while heading to his car, "Hey Kyoko-chan!"

She turned and said excitedly, "Oh, Kijima-san, it is so good to see you again."

Kijima responded automatically, "It is good to see you, too." Confused, _didn't we greet each other in the room?_

"I'm sorry for earlier, Kijima-san. I was in character and couldn't speak openly. It's great to see you part of the show. So, I take it that you liked the first episode?" Kyoko questioned bashfully.

Kijima replies, "Yes, it is such a twisted plot. It triggered something in me to join the cast." _Oh yes, if you only knew..._ "Natsu caught my eye. When I found out it was you, I was stunned. I still can't believe it."

"… " Kyoko startled by the comment wasn't sure what to say. _It's me, surprised?_ _No.. No.._ ,"Well, I have to stop by TBM Studio, I should go. Again, it is good seeing you." She bowed to bid farewell.

 _Is that it? What happened to her?_ _It's like a completely different person._ Kijima thought then said, "Ah, we need to go to TBM Studios too," as he shifted to point his manager and asked, "Would you like a ride?"

"If it isn't any trouble, that would be great," Kyoko said and smiled shyly.

The ride over to TBM Studios consisted of idle chats concerning food and places to go. Before they knew it, they arrived at TBM Studios. Kijima's manager excused himself so he could prepare for the next appointment. Kijima asked, "So, what do you have going here at TBM Studios?"

"Oh, nothing important.." _I can't tell him._ "Just a LoveME job," Kyoko said as they continued walking through the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, a silhouette stood, they see it but couldn't tell who it was so they ignored it. "LoveME job? Would you love me as a job?" Kijima said jokingly.

Kyoko giggled, "Stop joking. It is a strange name for my section-." She paused and she eyed the person they were approaching. When she made out the face, she smiled and greeted happily, "I thought I wouldn't see you again until next week."

He spotted her as she walked towards him and a smile populated on his face. As they walked closer to him, he heard Kijima say, "LoveME job? Would you love me as a job, " then her giggle sent anger to cast a shadow on his handsome face as Cain set in. _I leave her for a few hours and she comes strolling through with the biggest playboy I know. How am I going to leave her for a week?_ Cain heard her greet Ren happily, _Ahh.._ _her smiling voice.._ With that, Cain faded out. Ren quickly stated, "Mogami-san, I didn't think I would see you until next week also," with a gentlemanly smile.

 _He's angry at something! Did he find out about Bo?_ Kyoko will always fear his discovery of her hidden role. She hoped to set the topic and ease the anger he is emitting. She inquired, "When do you.." She looks over to Kijima then decided to whisper into Ren's ear, "leave for your... umm… " one more quick glance to Kijima, to make sure he wasn't close enough to hear, "for.. ahh.. the project?" It took her a few minutes to whisper the question to Ren since she had to consider her words carefully.

Ren amazed at the sudden whispers. He relished her soft, whispery voice and hot breath on his ear as she asked the question. _Ahh, so nice._ He closed his eyes to cherish the moment. _I like this. We should have more encounters like this._ Followed by a winning look he sent to Kijima, as Kyoko tries to finish her question. When she finished, he whispers back just to add spite, "Tomorrow morning," with a quick playful wink.

Meanwhile, Kijima watched everything happening in front of him and questioned, _What are they whispering about? They seem close, really close. How close are they? Do I even have a chance?_ He stood and observed the bubble forming around them.

 _Ahh, he isn't angry anymore._ Kyoko relieved that the gentleman smile disappeared. Ren whispered back, flustered her. As his husky, breathy voice sent chills through her body. As if that wasn't enough, the playful wink sent her to the moon, _EHH!? Does…._ Before she could consider what it meant, a painful inner voice screamed at her, _WAKE UP! He loves someone else!_ She jotted back to earth and spoke loudly, "Tsuruga-san, where is Yashiro-san?" to change to subject.

"Yashiro is in a meeting. He should be down any minute." Ren paused when he recalled a certain fellow staring at them then inquired, "Mogami-san," displaying another gentlemanly smile, "why are you here with Kijima-kun?" the smile went even brighter.

 _He's even angrier!_ Frighten by the sudden anger, she trembled in place. _Did he figure out I tried to control the subject?_ She stutters an answer, "Umm… I-I have to p-pick up something for ….a LoveME job, _" I need to change the subject again._ "… Tsuruga-san, it's late. Have you had dinner?" _Take the bait, please…_

 _She dodged the Kijima part. How crafty, my little princess._ He gulped loudly, paused to say, "... Yes?" _This should do it. I need to get you away from this playboy._

 _YES! Hook line and sinker!_ "No, you haven't! Don't lie to me! Tsuruga-san, you're a grown man. You need to eat regular meals to support your health! I'm not letting you go home without a proper meal!" Kyoko quipped back and remembered, "Oh, I have to pick up something for …my LoveMe job so I'll meet you in the lobby."

 _YES! As expected of_ _Mogami-san.._ Ren nods and said, "I'll be waiting."

Kyoko turned to Kijima, "Kijima-san, I appreciate the ride and will look forward to our next rehearsal session. I have to do something so have a nice evening." Kijima returned a farewell and she walked towards the elevator.

 _Rehearsal session?_ Ren finally greeted, "Kijima-kun.. Hello. How are you?"

"Good. Good. You?"

"Busy as usual. It appears, you may be troubling my…" Ren carefully picked the appropriate word, "… friend or is it vice versa?"

 _Friend? Interesting._ "Troubling? Not so much. We're working together so it's no trouble at all."

 _Working together on what?_ "Well, it may not be trouble for you but it's troubling me," Ren said with a brilliant smile cemented on.

Kijima smirked, "Tsuruga-kun, are you saying that… you and Kyoko-chan are dating?"

Ren confirmed, "We will be so you should –"

"Sorry, it took so long, " Yashiro said before noticing the person standing next to Ren. "Eh? Oh, Kijima-san. Ren, am I interrupting something?" He felt the tense aura surrounding them and squealed, "Eep!" _I did. Ren is going to kill me._

 _You always interrupt. Read the atmosphere before entering or speaking._ Ren thought then said, "Oh no, we're finishing up. Kijima-kun, I hope you understand my position on the matter."

 _Will be? Not 'are dating'? Hmm.._ Kijima agreed, "Yes, completely." _I still have a chance._ "Well, I have an appointment to get to. It was good running into you until we meet again. Have a good evening."

"You as well," Ren returned. While walking towards the lobby, he asked, "Yashiro, could we depart for the night?"

"Sure," he answered with a questioned look. _What happened? He was nearly glowing the whole day and now, he has such a determined and doleful expression._ "I figured with your early morning flight, you would want to head home and pack. Don't worry about me, I can take a taxi home," Yashiro added before they bid farewell and parted ways.

A while later, Kyoko arrived at the lobby and found Ren. She walked towards him, "Sorry for the wait," and looks around, "Umm.. Is Yashiro-san still in a meeting?"

"No, he took a cab home. It will be just you and me for dinner. So, where do you want to go?" Ren asked.

* * *

AN: I have a story in mind but it is taking longer than I expected. My apologies, if some sections are dragging, I'm cleaning up as much material as possible to continue to keep it light and interesting without skipping on their fun interactions.

Thank you for all the positive reviews! It's very encouraging when I read them. It makes me happy to know that I bring joy and laughter to your day. I hope I don't disappoint in the coming chapters. Take care.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Tuesday - Day 1:

"He should be in Guam now." Kyoko whispered to herself. She found herself trying to focus on the information taught in class except during each subject, she reminisced over her dinner with Ren and what it all meant.

"Who should be in Guam?" Mimori asked.

Kyoko waves her hands to dismiss the statement, "Oh, no one.. no one in particular."

Mimori said, "Hmm.. You've been in a daze all day. You can't be thinking of Sho's upcoming tour, are you? Either way, he isn't going to Guam.." while studying her face to see if Kyoko knew more information concerning the tour than she did, "... Is he?"

Kyoko reacted, "Whaa..? Shoutaro is going to Guam for a tour?!" _That bastard! He must be gaining more popularity!_

Confused, she remarked, "I'm not telling you. Hmmph." She turned and walked away.

* * *

 _AN: Natsu and her group are absorbed in their roles and refers to each other as show's characters names. The director is aware of it where as Kijima and Rumi don't realize it. Also, Maruyama Rumi plays Chitose in "Box R' and I'm using Rumi for her._

"Yes, yes, that's good." Director Anna stated, "Koari, just a small adjustment. Try to remember, Natsu sent you to take care of Yoshida-sensei. Forget that it is Kijima-san." _Why does he have to flirt with every girl here?_ "Yoshida-sensei and Chitose are Natsu's targets. So, I need to see the evil grin look to show you enjoy the task given to you by Natsu. And if it helps, remember if you handle the situation well, you will make to Natsu happy. "

Natsu enters the set and walked towards the director, "Do I need to help… my friend out? … Koari-chan, do you understand.. what is asked?" with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, Natsu. I understand." Koari smirked wickedly.

With Natsu on set, it helped her group of girls immerse into their roles and filming went smoothly. They continued to stay in character, to try to be better than Natsu, even after the director shouted, "Cut." Natsu's presence controlled them.

During break, Kijima approached Natsu and her girls, he was ignored and he heard his name thrown around through whispers, followed by snickers and laughing. He was clueless as to why he was receiving the cold shoulders and teasing so suddenly. _Did I lose all my charm and charisma?_ He hoped to work with Kyoko more but there is only one scene with Natsu and the scene consists of him flirting with another girl, Chitose, his character's love interest. He sulks at his dilemma.

* * *

"Natsu, Rumi and Kijima, I need you all ready in 20 minutes for Scene 23: When Natsu discovered the tryst of the budding forbidden relationship," the director broadcasted. "This will be the last shot of the day. If you are not needed for this scene, you can head out. Have a good night."

Off the side of the set, Natsu was reviewing the script. _She is finally alone._ Kijima thought then walked over, "Hey Natsu, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Ahh, Yoshida-sensei.." Natsu acknowledged, "..As you can see, all my... friends have left me… How about you and I.." she narrowed her eyes then glanced around, ".. enjoy some.." she spots Chitose walking up and her eyes light up, ".. fun..?"

Rumi exclaimed, "Fun? What fun are you two talking about?"

 _Fun? You and me, type of fun?_ Kijima stunned silent then slowly shakes his head from side-to-side said, "Oh.. none.. none of your concerns." _Why is she acting like this now? Should I be excited or scared?_

"Chitose, we were talking about having a little.." Natsu commented with a sly smile, ".. fun tonight."

Surprised again, Kijima adds, "Oh, Natsu, you don't need to tell - -"

Natsu interrupts, "Hmm.. Interesting." She paused a little longer to ponder and continued, "Yoshida-sensei, are you afraid … Chitose might find out?"

Rumi asked, "Find out about what?"

"Oh, Sensei, you need better control.." Natsu comment towards him, ".. over that.." as she shifts her eyes towards Rumi, winks and walks away.

 _HUH?! What is she talking about? Control over what?_ Kijima completely confused, looked down to Rumi then shouted towards Natsu, "YES! YES! LET'S HAVE FUN TONIGHT! YOU AND ME! ALL NIGHT!" He shouted loud enough for the whole studio to hear. "I'LL CONTROL IT! I WILL DEFINITELY CONTROL THAT!" _I have no idea what I need to control but whatever I need to say to be with her, I'll do it._

The studio fell silent. Natsu turns around with a big wicked smile that graced her face. Followed by "MWHAHAHAHAA!" hysterical laughter by the Director and stagehands while Rumi blushed and giggled.

 _WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!_ He blushed hard with embarrassment.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do that!" Kijima scolded Kyoko.

Kyoko said, "Hey. Hey. It wasn't me. It was Natsu," as she started to giggle which gradually turned into a full blast laugh.

Kijima glared at her, "It was still you."

"At least, most of the cast was gone by then," Kyoko said.

"Anyway, what is this fun thing that we are doing tonight?" Kijima asked hopeful.

Kyoko replied, "Oh, I found a wonderful standing ramen place that I had to show you."

"That's the 'fun' thing you were referring to?" Kijima questioned.

"… Well, yes. It is fun. The ramen is delicious. You have to check it out," Kyoko said.

Disappointed, Kijima just went with it.

* * *

Kijima dropped Kyoko at LME after they finished eating. Kyoko checked in with Sawara-san for her next day's LoveME assignments. She collected the assignments and put them in her bag before walking out of the office. Surprised by the unexpected sight, she ran down the hallway to greet, "MOOOOOKOOOOO-SAN!"

Kanae placed her hand in front and stop Kyoko from getting any closer. "You… Why are you avoiding me?"

Kyoko responded, "Ehh? Avoiding you?" _I completely forgot.. I was supposed to avoid her._ "I'm not avoiding you, I've been… busy."

"Are you busy now?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko responded, "I was planning to head home and prepare for tomorrow."

"Since you're not busy, let's go to the Karaoke place and catch up.. Shall we?" Kanae inquired.

Gulp. "I can't," Kyoko stated.

"You can. And you will," Kanae demanded.

"I seriously… can't," Kyoko objected.

"If you don't, we can end our friendship right now." Kanae said as she walked away.

"EHHH! NO! MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko hollered then gave in, "Fine. Let's go to the Karaoke box."

* * *

 _AN: The names will fade away within the lines and I'll have Kyoko or Kanae at the beginning to differentiate who speaking or thinking._

Kanae: "Do you know what we need to talk about?"

Kyoko: Playing dumb, Kyoko answers, "About a LoveME job?"

Kanae: "No." Kanae hesitates… then began, " We need to discuss how far you went with Tsuruga-san."

Kyoko: "Far?" _I can't tell her about Guam._ "I can't tell you how far. It's a secret."

Kanae: "Secret?" _Is he threatening her with something?_ "How about you just answer what I ask. If you can't tell me, I'll ask it in a different way or consider what you mean by your answers."

Kyoko: "Okay."

Kanae: "So, what I know is that you two shared a bed but aren't dating. I believe you say yes to holding hands with him. Is that true?"

Kyoko: "Yes, we held hands."

Kanae: "Have you kissed Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko: She nods, "Yes," _though, not on the lips._ It finally sunk in that she kissed Ren's neck. _Oh, right. That happened._ She blushed.

Kanae: _If she kissed Tsuruga-san, wouldn't that be her first kiss?_ "So, was your first kiss with him? You said that I wouldn't believe who it was.."

Kyoko: "No, Tsuruga-san isn't who I was referring to." _Corn is my first kiss.  
_

Kanae: _So, she kissed two men! Wow! I wonder what else she's done._ "Have you seen Tsuruga-san… _um_ … topless?"

Kyoko: "Yes?"

Kanae: _Really? No. It's questioned 'yes'.. Tricky, tricky Kyoko,_ "Not like in a magazine. Let me clarify, have you seen Tsuruga-san topless in the same room?"

Kyoko: "Yes," She blushed at the flash of Ren's chest under her fingers.

Kanae: _Seriously? You've seen Tsuruga-san topless in person! Hmm… So,_ "Umm.. and did you make him topless?"

Kyoko: "Yes," with eyes popping out. _Oh, my…_ A flash of memory pop in, _I still can't believe that scene and my act._ Kyoko blushed deeper.

Kanae: _What is that look? You took off his top! Kyoko, YOU! Japan's pure maiden.. How could you?_ "…. and naked?"

Kyoko: "No."

Kanae: _Ehh.. No?_ "Does that mean you didn't take his clothes off?"

Kyoko: "Yes"

Kanae: "But.. you were with a naked…" Kanae blushed.. "Tsuru….." she couldn't finish the question.

Kyoko: "Yes. But I didn't see anything. I swear!" _I should've looked!_ Kyoko remembered Ren showering than blushed a deep shade of purple.

Kanae: Speechless… but slips out slowly, "… How.. does.. that.. even.. happen.. with.. THE.. Tsuruga… Ren….?" Kanae's mind melted like snow on a hot summer day as images floated through her head.

After a long while, Kyoko asked, "Is the interrogation completed?"

While Kanae tries to put herself back together, she contemplated. _Are they doing 'friends with benefits' or 'sex buddies' or 'sex slave?' type of things? That's the only conclusion I can come up with. Is it a secret because of the industry we're in or because he is Japan #1? But it's Kyoko. How can she be tempted into those types of relationships?_

Kanae asked, "Are you and Tsuruga-san still participating in those…" _How should I ask this?_ "Umm… type of acts?"

Kyoko: "Acts? Oh, it's all over. We're done with it. Well, he is still doing it."

Kanae: "EHHH? He is still doing it! But you're done? Are you fine with him out there doing it?"

Kyoko: "Yes. It was bound to end. I'll absolutely miss it."

Kanae: "You miss it? So, you like those type of.. acts?"

Kyoko: "Well, it was different. With our act, it was just us. We can do anything we wanted. I enjoyed learning from him.."

 _The Japanese pure maiden, Kyoko, does NOT exist anymore!_ Kanae's mind shouted. "Well, if you miss it and enjoy it, you can always go to Tsuruga-san and tell him. Maybe you two can be in a normal relationship," Kanae tries to cheer her up.

 _Relationship?_ "Oh no, Tsuruga-san has a girl he likes," Kyoko concedes.

 _THAT PLAYBOY!_ "What do you mean, he has a girl he likes.. How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Directly?"

"Yes."

Kanae soothes Kyoko's back to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Kyoko. I had no idea." _Was that why he wanted five minutes so he could break it off with her and be with someone else? No wonder she was avoiding me. I thought he was a good guy.._ "Why don't we look for a decent guy out there for you?"

Kyoko nods.

* * *

AN: Meanwhile… somewhere in Guam, Cain is sneezing like he sucked up all the pollen in a meadow full of daisies. (Laughs at own silly joke.)

I read reviews asking about Kanae's questions.. Here it is, as requested. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions or feedback, please let a review. I'll build the story as best as I can on your requests. Take care.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Tuesday-Day 1 (continues):

Kanae soothes Kyoko's back to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Kyoko. I had no idea." _Was that why he wanted five minutes so he could break it off and be with someone else? No wonder she was avoiding me. And here I thought he was a good guy.._ "Why don't we look for a decent guy out there for you?"

Kyoko nods then looked Kanae straight in the eye, "Ehh? Look for a decent guy?"

Kanae responded, "Well, yes. So, you can get over Tsuruga-san."

Kyoko voiced, "Get over Tsuruga-san? But... He is the best! He is someone I..." _care for a lot... love.._ ".. admire."

"Kyoko, are you saying that because you admire him as a Senpai or do you…" Kanae paused since she can't believe she is going to ask it, "Umm.. Do you actually like him?"

Kyoko drops her head, after a few minutes, she gave a small nod before saying, "I'm defended him! He is a decent guy and the best."

"Ahh.… yeah, sure." Kanae debated on asking but asked anyways, "So... Will you be okay if he dates another girl ?"

* * *

Wednesday-Day 2:

"Oh wow! Nanokura-san, you're going to be on a show with Fuwa Sho?" shouted a classmate to Mimori.

"Yes, yes. Sho-chan asked if I would help out. They needed one more girl on their show and HE thought of ME, " Mimori said while looking at Kyoko.

"Ah! That's great Nanokura-san! Congratulations!" Kyoko said through a fake happy face with a cheesy smile. _Someone kill me, please._

Mimori continued, "Well, you know, Sho-chan always think of ME…" as she rambled on and on.

Kyoko tuned the class out and thought. _I need to study today's class materials. Focus Kyoko, Focus!_ She paused, _Hmm.. Would I be okay if Tsuruga-san dates another girl ?_ A teardrop rolled down her cheek. _It doesn't matter. He said he couldn't love anyone right now. So, I can't let that bother me because it isn't going to happen._ She wipes the tear away. _Either way, I can't think of that now. I need to focus._

* * *

Kyoko arrives in the LoveME locker room and started changing. Kanae walked in shortly after and greeted. Kyoko greeted back, "Good afternoon Moko-san, thank you for listening to me yesterday."

Kanae replied, "It's no problem at all. I couldn't sleep last night thinking of everything you told me. I wished you had told that -"

Kyoko interrupted her, "Ah! Moko-san, the things, I told you, are things I shouldn't have shared. Please, please do not tell anyone. Especially, with Tsuruga-san." _If you did, he would know I told you and the demon lord would appear before me._

"Don't worry, I won't acknowle-" Kanae said before being interrupted by a floating corpse.

Amamiya walked into the LoveME locker room in a devastating depressed mode. She walked silently pass both Kanae and Kyoko, to the table in the room. She slumps into the chair and BANG her head hits the table. "I actually requested the meeting! What was I thinking? Why did I do it?" she shouted out loud in an agony tone.

The girls greeted her and she mumbled a greeting back, when all of a sudden, a light bulb turned on, as she contemplated, the light bulb glowed above her head. It glowed brighter and brighter by the second. Her eyes flicked over to the LoveME girls and she shouts, "YES! YES! My saviors!" Amamiya ran to them and grabbed Kyoko by the arms and yells into her face, "You two MUST help me!" Both girls thoroughly confused now, Amamiya explains, "President Takarada assigned a LoveME Job because I asked him about my progress."

Kanae and Kyoko looked at each other as horror shaded their faces. Kanae asked, "Why… Why would you go to him? He gives the most extreme jobs."

Kyoko adds, "I'm still affected by the last job. And it's been three months!"

"I don't know what I was smoking when I set up the meeting. Maybe the Variety show was getting to me or I just wanted to get back into the limelight.. " Amamiya said with a downcast look then smiled as she thought of the girls, "But I found the answer to my LoveME job here," she grins widely at both girls, "Will you help me?"

They both half-nodded and Kyoko adds, "Anything for you Chiori-san," with a weak smile.

Amamiya asked them to sit as she explains the task in detail. "The assignment is to get guests through point of contacts, like family, friends or talent that I know personally," Amamiya stated.

"So, what happens after you gather the guests?" Kyoko asked.

"Well.." Amamiya hesitates, "With the guests, they will be participating in a game." After a long pause, she mutters in a low voice, "a dating game," then continues "and will be filmed on a date the President can set it up on."

"A dating game?!" shouted Kyoko and Kanae in unison.

"ARRGGHHHH!" A long and loud grunt was heard throughout the LME building as the LoveME room darkens as the three fell into sorrow.

After a while, the darkness fade, Amamiya picked her head up and spoke to both girls, "Kyoko-chan, Kotonami-san, I consider both of you as friends, will you be my point of contacts? Please?" with the saddest pleading look and voice.

Kyoko picked her head up, "Chiori-san, I said I would help so tell me what you need."

Amamiya gleamed, "Kyoko-chan, that's great. Do you think you can reach out to any talents from your previous works? You worked on Fuwa Sho's PV and Dark Moon. What do you think?"

"No on Fuwa-san," Kanae chirped in.

"Eh? Why not?" questioned Amamiya.

"You don't need to know. I can ask Kijima-san and Momose-san from Dark Moon. I can ask the Ishibashi brothers too."

"Ah, do you know them?" Amamiya inquired.

"Yes, she does. You don't need to know how or why." Kanae answered with a wink.

"Moko-san, what about Hiou-kun? Will he do it?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know but I think he is too young for a dating game… URGH.. Why do the words 'dating game' get me so agitated?" Kanae said.

"You're not the only one." Kyoko and Amamiya said in sync then they laughed.

Kanae asked, "Amamiya-san, when do you need the confirm guest list by?"

Amamiya said, "It could be any day, all I really know is gather guests for a dating game show."

Kyoko added, "Let's just tell the guests that is willing to help to be available. If they aren't available, there's no helping it?"

"Sounds good." Amamiya agreed then asked, "Who do we have on the list so far?"

"Kijima-san, Momose-san, 3-Ishibashi brothers so 1-girl and 4 guys. Not many." Kanae concluded.

"Since we don't know much of the project, we should reach out to the people we have now and wait until the President gives us more details." Amamiya said.

"No problem. I have a long list of LoveME jobs to complete today. See around." Kyoko said.

"Same here. See you later Amamiya-san." Kanae said before they parting ways.

* * *

Thursday-Day 3:

Kyoko puts her head on the desk to try to tune out the talkative girl who floated next to her. _Why does she do this?_ She closed her eyes, hoping to relax a little as she thought back to her dinner with Ren. _I can't believe he asked about that and all the details. I wonder what he has planned for our date... I mean dinner. I can't wait! I want to see him like that! It will bring me back…_

"MOOOGGGAAMMIII-SAN? Mogami-san? Hello?" Mimori tapped her on the shoulder. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No," as she slowly opened her eyes, "Nanokura-san, is there anything important you need to tell me?"

"I was just telling you all about Sho-chan, so of course it's important." Mimori-san answered.

"Well, it isn't important to me. Thank you but I'll take my leave now," Kyoko said before closing her eyes again.

* * *

At TBM Studios, the Kimagure Rock cast and crew is having a rehearsal meeting the day before the show. The director and producers are super excited and energized. The director broadcasted, "Hello everyone! Welcome and thank you for being here. Tomorrow, we will have our 100 episodes special! When I think back, it felt like it was just last week when Bo-chan was wrestling Fuwa-san to the ground and I fired her." Everyone laughed except the director, who shot Kyoko an evil look.

Hikaru continued, "Honestly, if it wasn't for Bo-chan, we wouldn't have made it this far. With all the unexpected exciting things Bo-chan has done, it has kept our audience tuned in. I'm happy that she stuck with us through it all."

The Director follows with, "For this 100 episode special, we invited Fuwa Sho to appear again since he was our first guest, among a few other bands to make it even more exciting. Please do not share our guest list with the public. Let's keep our audience guessing. Thank you everyone for your hard work and here's hoping for a thousand or more episode!" The cast and crew cheered before disbanding to their tasks.

The director pulled Kyoko to the side and demanded, "I do NOT want to experience the same thing that happened on our first episode. Understood?"

Kyoko gulped and nodded.

As the director walked away, Hikaru came up to Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan, if he does anything, let me know. We'll support you."

Kyoko looked over, "I won't do anything to get him upset at me again. So, there is no need to worry."

"I'll still support you, if you need me." Hikaru stated.

"…" She wasn't sure what to say. Luckily, she received a text and muttered, "Monday, eh?" Kyoko looked up and asked, "Hikaru-onii-san, I was wondering if you are available on Monday for a special project?"

"What time on Monday?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoko answered, "In the evening, around 5pm."

Hikaru apologies, "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, we have our weekly band practice for the show at that time."

"That's too bad," Kyoko said and added, "I was counting on you and your brothers."

Hikaru questioned, "Just curious, what kind of project is it?"

Kyoko explains, "It's a dating game consisting of talents who we consider friends."

 _Dating game?_ _Friends?_ Hikaru asked excitedly, "Well, it is too bad. I would love to be a part of it. If the time or date changes, let me know." _Maybe I can reschedule our band practice._

Kyoko said, "Well, it looks like we have to look for other guests."

Hikaru asked, "Oh, have you considered dinner after the show tomorrow?"

"She is having dinner with me." A voice said from behind, as it was approaching them.

They turned around to see Sho as he smirked.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Take care.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Thursday-Day 3 (Continued):

"She is having dinner with me." A voice said from behind, as it was approaching them.

They turned around to see Sho as he smirked. _This was what you were talking to him about that day.. Are you still the chicken?_

 _Eh?! How long has he been there? Does Sho knows I'm Bo?!_ _Well, I'm not in costume yet but.._ Kyoko thought. "Fuwa-san, Nanokura-san told me that you two have dinner plans." She lied to avoid dinner with Sho.

Sho stated, "Oh, wouldn't you believe it, Poochie is busy. That means I'm free to take up your dinner invitation." _Two can play this game, Kyoko._

"Well, since you told me you had plans, I made dinner plans with Moko-san. Too bad." _She said with a fake frown. Please let this work. Please.._

 _It looks like Fuwa-san and Kyoko-chan has a good relationship._ Hikaru thought as he watched their interactions. "Kyoko-chan, it appears you have plans. Well, how about tonight?"

Kyoko replied, "I'm sorry but I have work," a _t the Darumaya._

Hikaru said dejectedly, "Oh..." and continued, "So, another time then." He smiled and walked away.

Sho chimed in, "Kyoko-chan, about that dating game.. count me in."

"No, thank you," she said as she walked away.

Sho said with a smirk, "You can't get a better friend type talent than your childhood friend and Japan's #1 Musician."

Kyoko pondered, _Hikaru-onii-san have band practice.. So, all the Ishibashi brothers are off the list. Oh no. That leaves only one possible guy for the project._ "Shoutaro, I'll think about it." She said with a sad sigh.

"And tomorrow, you have dinner with me," Sho said while looking at Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at Sho, _why do you want to go to dinner with me, Shoutaro-baka?_ She shakes her head, defeated. She doesn't say any nice words to say so she walks follows. They were walking from the stage set to the dressing room hallways when they heard a loud scream, "NOOOOO!" They turned around and Mimori gasping and crying.

Sho walks over and asked, "Poochie, what happened?"

"YOU! You only sign up for this show for.." Mimori points her finger at Kyoko, "… her."

Kyoko didn't care for the argument and continues on her way. When she approached a storage room and felt a chill on the back of her neck _. I know this.. feeling_. She spun around to look for the culprit.

"Boo," Reino said, "Well. Well. Kyoko, fancy meeting you here."

"Beagle! What are you doing here?!" Kyoko shout the question out loud.

"I'm part of the Kimagure Rock special and it looks like... so are you." He replies, "Are you coming as Natsu, oh, I would love to meet Natsu. Of course, I still love Mio more."

"No. Beagle! I'm not coming as Natsu or Mio! I don't want you anywhere near me! You Denizen of Hell!" She screamed out.

Sho tried to calm Mimori and heard Kyoko's voice scream out, "Beagle!" He stopped what he was saying and ran. When he arrived, he saw Beagle walking away and he walked to Kyoko to ask, "Kyoko, is everything okay?"

She nods soullessly, "I'm not sure what happened. I was yelling and he touched my head. He said he would see me on Monday then walked away."

"What does that mean?" Sho asked.

"I don't know," Kyoko replied.

Mimori ran up to them and screaming, "Sho! You left me to run to HER!" and pointing at Kyoko.

"Shoutaro and Nanokura-san, if you excuse me, I'll take my leave now," as Kyoko walked down the hall. _I can't go into the room yet._ As she turned the corner, she leaned against the wall and slid down. She sat there wondering, _Why? Why me._ She closed her eyes to shut out their argument.

A while later a voice greeted her, "Hello Kyoko-chan."

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Hi Yashiro-san. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to look after you. Since my charge is unavailable until Tuesday, he asked me to shadow and help you out," He replied.

"Eh, why would you need to shadow me?" Kyoko asked. _I have to get him away from me otherwise I can't change._

Yashiro replied, "Well, he had a premonition that you may be in trouble." O _r he wants me to follow you and report any suspecting men around you.. I wonder whom. I wish he would just tell me who to look for.._

"Oh, I'm fine. See, nothing is wrong," Kyoko stated.

Yashiro asked, "Kyoko-chan, I was told you would be here but why?"

"Umm.. I have a LoveME job here," Kyoko said.

Yashiro inquired, "What kind of job? Sawara-san wouldn't give any details."

"Ahh, well, I… " Kyoko considers what to say, "I manage someone here."

"You're managing someone?" Yashiro asked.

Kyoko answers, "Yes. Umm.. Yashiro-san, it will take a while. Why don't you wait in the café downstairs? They have a great Okokomi Anpan, you might like to try."

"Do you want help managing that person?" Yashiro asked sincerely. _Who is this person? Maybe that is the person Ren is concerned about._

Kyoko answered adamantly, "Oh no. Thank you for the offer but it is a LoveME job and I have to do it wholeheartedly to earn my points." _Technically, it isn't all a lie. Yashiro, please go…_

"Okay, okay. I'll wait downstairs," Yashiro said before heading out.

 _Phew! If he found out, he will definitely tell the demon lord_ , Kyoko thought. She checked the hallway. When it was cleared, she ran to the storage room and quickly changed before anyone else saw her.

* * *

Kyoko greeted, "Good evening Yashiro-san, I'm sorry it took so long."

"Kyoko-chan! Good evening. It's okay. Would you like to tell me about your assignment? Maybe I could give you some pointers?" Yashiro said.

"Thank you Yashiro. It's a reoccurring assignment and I have the hang of it," Kyoko replied before asking, "When you mentioned you are shadowing me, are you saying until your charge returns or just for tonight?"

Yashiro stated, "Well, he basically assigned you as part of my duties. So, I'm here until Tuesday, if you will have me?" _Basicall, he transferred me like a piece of property to be a spy and report everything that happens._

Kyoko nodded since she was unsure of what to say.

"Okay. So, for me to do my job properly, could you fill me in what you have for tomorrow?" He inquired.

Kyoko wasn't sure how to dodge Bo's role for the show, "About that.. I have to be at LME tomorrow morning then return here to manage the same LoveME job. For the LoveME job, I have to handle it on my own so I ask that you wait again like tonight or if you would like to go home, that's okay too."

Yashiro responded, "Sounds good. What about Saturday until Tuesday?"

Kyoko said, "Well, I only have one role right now so my weekend are free and I help out at the Darumaya. Monday, I go to class follow by 'Box R' and.. Oh, right!" She pulled out her phone and typed something up before looking up, "There is a special project on Monday."

"Ahh, special project?" Yashiro questioned.

*Chime* Kyoko looked at her phone and a smiled graced her face before another *Chime* then a frown graced her face.

"Is everything alright?" Yashiro asked after seeing the frown.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. I realized I had to send a couple of emails concerning Monday," Kyoko said.

 _And?!_ Yashiro asked, "Do I need to know about it? Since I'm your acting manager."

Kyoko answered, "Ahh! Yes, I guess I can tell you. The special project is a LoveME job. Kijima said he can do it since he will only have 'Box R'. Although, Momose-san said due to the short notice, she couldn't make it. So, I was wondering who else I could contact. It is so last minute."

 _Kijima-san! Is that the reason why Ren sent me to watch over her?_ "It sounds interesting. Would you like me to reach out to other talents to help out?" Yashiro asked.

"I wish I could involve you but the assignment is to reach out to talent that we know personally," Kyoko said. _Who else can I ask_? Sho's face flashed before a depressed look appeared on her face.

"Well, if there is anything I can do, just let me know. That is why I'm here. For now, it is late and my charge would be upset if he knew I kept you out this late." Yashiro said.

* * *

Friday-Day 4:

Kyoko enters the LoveME locker room and was greeted by Yashiro, she greeted back and added, "I didn't expect you here so early."

"I had to be here early to take care of my charges' tasks to free my day for you." Yashiro stated.

Kyoko uncertain how to answer, "Well… umm.. let me go get change and I'll be back." Then commented, "Yashiro-san, I do appreciate your help but I don't think I need your service… I mean, I have LoveME jobs then I head to a studio where you will wait for me until the evening. It will be a waste of your day."

"Kyoko-chan! As Ren's manager, I have to do what is asked of me and he assigned me to you." _If I leave you, I will have to answer to him. I don't want to face an angry Ren._ "Besides, I normally wait around for him so it isn't any different besides the talent I'm watching over." Yashiro reacted affirmatively.

Kyoko commented, ".. Well, if you say it like that, I have no room to argue. I'll be back then. "

* * *

They arrived at TBM Studios and parted ways. Kyoko arrived earlier than expected and went into the storage room without anyone seeing her. She changed and waited until it was time to report to the set while waiting she contemplated. _We only have Kijima-san. What kind of dating game will only have one guy on it. Urgh, I guess I have to ask Shoutaro to be a guest… but I don't want to! Who else can I ask? I wish Tsuruga-san could be there, everyone would watch it. Who wouldn't.. a dating game that he would be involved in. I would even want to be on it._ Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door.

* Knock * * Knock * "Bo-chan, are you in there?" came a voice on the other side of the door.

She replied, "Ah, yes. Yes."

"We're about to start and you're needed on set," said the stagehand.

She opened the door and rushed to the set.

* * *

AN: The reviews/comments are very encouraging and it me.. maybe it is food for my writing.. This is my first fan fiction and I hope to provide a story that is funny and unique from the stories out there. Maybe it is all mental.. Either way, I have the outline of the story in place. And yes, the dinner is happening. I started a count of the number of days to give you an idea of how long they have been apart. Take care.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Friday-Day 4 (Continued):

The show went smoothly. She changed, bid everyone farewell and walked out the door to be greeted by Sho. "Kyoko-chan, have you forgotten? We have a dinner tonight."

"Sho, I have plans. You can have dinner with Nanokura-san," she said as she walked past him.

"What plans do you have? It isn't with Ishibashi-kun, that's for sure," Sho asked while walking next to her.

Kyoko stated, "It doesn't concern you. Sho, can't you have dinner with Shoko?"

"I told her I have plans. And that plan entails you," he stated.

Kyoko ignored his statement and changed subject, "Oh, Sho, the dating show is on Monday at 5pm. Since you said you'll be there. They will expect you there." She smiled and greeted, "Yashiro-san, thank you for waiting."

Yashiro looked up before saying, "Kyoko-chan, of course," _Eh, Fuwa-san? Is he the person she is managing?_ "Good evening Fuwa-san," he greeted.

"Is this your dinner plans for tonight?" Sho asked angrily.

Kyoko answered happily, "Why yes—" before being interrupted.

"SHO-CHAN! You left me again!" Mimori shouted from across the café.

"Poochie, stop it! You're acting like a baby," Sho spoke loudly.

"Mogami-san, are you stalking Sho-chan because I told you where we would be during?" Mimori asked angrily.

Kyoko questioned, "What are you talking about? Stalk him?" _Oh.. I can ask her.._ "Ahh, Nanokura-san, will be you available on Monday at 5pm?"

"Hmmph! No! Not for you." She answered immediately.

"Well, that's too bad, Sho here said he is willing to be on a game show. Maybe you can appear alongside him?" Kyoko explained.

"WHAT?! Sho-chan, are you going to be on a game show ?" Mimori looked at Sho and saw the answer, "Yes, I'm available at 5pm. I'll be there with Sho-chan."

"Right. Right. Thank you for making yourself available on this last minute request. We'll see you there. Have a good evening." Kyoko said before walking away with Yashiro.

Yashiro had to ask, "Kyoko-chan, Is Fuwa-san also a part of the special project?"

"It was last minute but yes. He wasn't my first pick.. Actually, I wouldn't have picked him at all but we're approaching the 11th hour and I need to get as many guests as possible otherwise Chiori-san will fail on the assignment." Kyoko said.

 _Kijima-san and Fuwa-san, what kind of special project is it?_ Yashiro questioned, "Does Ren know of this special project?"

"Ah, no. It was assigned after he departed. If he was here, I would've asked him to be a guest," Kyoko answered honestly then added, "We still need more guests.."

 _EH?! So, I need to tell him._ Yashiro thought and said, "Well, if you have more details concerning the project, I can suggest guests for you."

* * *

Saturday-Day 5:

Kyoko woke up to a feeling of relieved and despair. Relieved that she found more guests but despair at the quality of those guests.

That morning, she was helping out at the Darumaya by cleaning and preparing some ingredients for the day when she heard the ring of her cell phone in her room. She glanced up at the time, _8 o'clock.. I wonder who would be calling this early?_ She checks the caller id and greets, _"_ Good morning Sawara-san."

"Good morning Kyoko. I'm sorry to disturb you on your day off but I received an urgent call to get a replacement talent on location."

"Replacement talent, me?"

"Actually, yes. The director requested you personally and said that you will fill in the role perfectly."

She recalled her promise to Kuu and said, "Okay, I will give it my all. Where do I need to go?" Before heading out, she apologized to the Okami-san and the Tashio before bidding farewell and rushing to the site.

* * *

Kyoko arrived on location and greeted, "Good afternoon, Director Kurosaki."

"Ahh, Kyoko, Thank you for coming!" Director Kurosaki said then continued, "Well, we had an actress and she failed at following my strict orders so I fired her. The understudy was unavailable and I thought of you. You made an impression on me. You are saving us by coming."

Kyoko commented, "It is a honor that you considered me. Please take care of me."

"Well, let me explain the direction that we are aiming for," Director Kurosaki stated then continued, "I know that you can exhibit the look we need to the commercial."

"Good afternoon, Director Kurosaki," a voice greeted.

"Murasame-san! I'm glad you made it. Due to a personal matter, we had to replace the actress. Let me introduce you." He said before directing, "This is Kyoko and she will act as your counterpart."

 _EHH?! CHEESE BRAINS!_ "Umm, hello, it is nice to meet you. I am Kyoko. Please take care of me," Kyoko said. _Why is he here? Does that mean Tsuruga-san is back?_

Murasame responded, "It is nice to meet you too. I'm Taira Murasame. Please take care of me."

Director Kurosaki interjected, "Great! Great! Murasame-san, I was just explaining my vision for the commercial. This is what I'm looking for."

* * *

Kyoko went to change and shocked the cast and crew with the transformation. The director smiled and nodded, "This is perfect! I knew you could pull it off." She dressed in a ribbed tank, black skirt and high-heeled boots but it wasn't the wardrobe that caught their eyes. It was the aura she was exhibiting and emitting from her character.

"Kyoko, you look great, " Murasame stated then asked, _"_ Do we know each other? _She looks familiar. Where have I seen her before? Was it during my delinquent days?_

Kyoko dodge the questions and quickly stated, "Maybe you recognize me from the drama I've been in?"

"Oh, you're not a upcoming talent?" Murasame asked.

"Well, yes, I'm new to showbiz but I've been on a couple of dramas so far. Have you watched 'Dark Moon' or 'Box R'? Kyoko asked.

"Yes… " he hesitates as he tries to imagine her in the programs, "You might.. well, it's a stretch but look like Natsu but.."

Kyoko interrupted, "Yes, I play Natsu Kitazawa and played Mio Hongo in Dark Moon."

"NO WAY!" a shocked Murasame shouted.

Bashful but outburst, Kyoko continues, "Yes, they are me. Maybe that is why I look familiar to you."

"Maybe.. there is something else. I can't put my hand on it. After you changed, you have a look that reminds me of danger.. Do I know you from my delinquent days?"

Kyoko responded, "No. I don't believe so."

"Okay, you two. Are you ready?" Director Kurosaki interrupted, "When I say action, Kyoko, you need illustrate a dangerous appearance to entice Murasame. Murasame, I need you to look uninterested at first then something snap. Got it?"

They both nod and "ACTION!"

Kyoko walked with power as she swayed her hips and walked with cat-like prowess toward Murasame. _OH WOW._ _She is amazing. How is she the same person as before?_ BING Murasame switched turned on mentally. _So.. Provocative. She walks like Heel-san's sister._ He learned not to call her by name. _She even looks like her a little. I need to get to know her better._

"CUT! And perfect!" Director Kurosaki said and continued, "We are going to shift the cameras around and get different angles. Take 5. "

With each take, Murasame's interest in her grew more and more. "Kyoko, would you like to grab dinner today?"

"No thanks, I have work after this assignment, " Kyoko replied.

* * *

That evening, she helped at the Darumaya and retired to her room. _I wonder if Tsuruga-san is back. Yashiro-san said he will be back on Tuesday.._ She sighed then gathered clothes for a bath. While in the bath, she thought of her conversation with Ren during their dinner. _It will be amazing to see him like that. He said it is a learning experience since he is working to expand his abilities. Of course, he would, this is why he is the best..._

She returned to her room and laid down.. _I'm so excited. I can't imagine him doing that. I really wish he is back and I can see him again._ She was still thinking then her phone rang. She checked the id and greeted with a smile, "Good evening!"

"Good evening Mogami-san." Ren greeted and continued, "It's been a while. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Of course!" Kyoko replied. "How was filming?"

Ren ignored the questions and went straight to the point, "Since I'm back, you promised me dinner. Are you free tomorrow?" _I already know from Yashiro's reports.._ as he smiled.

"Yes, I'm free for dinner." She replied

He asked, "How about we meet up at 1pm for lunch instead? We have a week of catching up to do."

 _Eh?_ _Catch up? Since when?_ "For lunch?" She asked then answered, "Yes, I should be available for lunch tomorrow." _Since he is back, maybe I can ask him to be a guest…_ As realization hit her, _No, I don't want him to be part of it.._ That she may be setting him up for a dating show and possibly another girl.

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at 1PM," Ren said happily and followed by, "It's been a long day so I'll tell you about it tomorrow when we meet up. Have a great night, Mogami-san."

"You too.." she said as she bid him goodbye.

* * *

Sunday:

Kyoko walked up to the car and her jaw dropped. "Tsuruga-san?" She asked.

Ren replied, "Yes, it's me."

She got in and shocked still emanating in her, "Wow! You look amazing. Just like what I told you."

"Really? It is very different than my normal appearance," Ren said then asked, "Well, I hope this will help with our _date_. That way, no one will recognize me and we can walk around like Cain and Setsu."

"Date?" Kyoko stiffen out.

"Yes?" Ren said in a question manner. "Well, you do remember what I said, right?"

Kyoko stated, "Yes, but I didn't think of it as a date.. I thought of it as dinner."

Ren commented, "It was a dinner date. But since it isn't just a dinner anymore, I'm calling it a date."

"Allll-right…" Kyoko stuttered out. _I'm on a date with Tsuruga-san. I'm actually on a date with him and it isn't a dream._

"So, for this date, I asked that you help me expand my abilities. Are you still willing to help?" Ren questioned.

"Yes..." Kyoko answered while staring in awe at his appearance. _I can't believe I would see him again.._

* * *

AN: Oh MAN! Did I cut this off at the wrong place? I hope you enjoyed. Take care. _  
_


	9. Chapter 9-The Date and the Game Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Sunday-The Date (Continued):

Ren explains, "So for this date, I ask that you help expand my abilities. You are my closest confidant and the only person I depend on."

"Closest confidant? Only person you depend on? Me?" Kyoko mimicked the words to question the very idea of them. _Does Tsuruga-san understands how misleading his words are especially saying that to a kohai like me?_

Ren answers as if it was a question, "Yes, you. And only you. Who else would know if my acting skills match the character? Are you still willing to help me?"

"Yes. I will," Kyoko confirm while staring in awe at his appearance. _I can't believe I would see him again.._ She whisper in a hush tone, "Corn." Suddenly, she slaps her face with both her hands. "It isn't a dream, is it?" She touch his face gently with the tip of her finger as if he might disappear right before her eyes. Another finger lands on his skin, slowly her hand steers toward his face, feeling his skin beneath her palm, she smooths her hand over his cheek as her other hand mold the other side of his face. She begins to feel all over his face, squishing, squeezing and pinching, in order to check to see if he was real and in front of her. Inadvertently, her face was only inches from his face as she said with wonder in her voice, "Wow. I thought I would never see you again."

Ren smiles at the close proximity and her words. He knew she treated him like a senpai except her causally touching his face reminded him of their time in Guam. He clears his throat to knock her out of her magical world before she regrets what she had done. Their eyes meet for only a brief second before she fell into her seat. Ren's smile grew at her innocence and her blush expression as he request, "You will have to address me as," his eyes narrow to question, "'Corn' was it?" Kyoko nodded and he adds, "And you must treat me as the fairy prince, Corn. I really do appreciate your help. If I ever get a part in a drama, where a prince; correction, a _fairy_ prince is needed, I'll be able to portray it easily. Well then, how should I address you while we are playing this act out?"

"Umm.. Tsuruga-san, you don't have to go that far. I mean, your hair and your eyes are shocking enough. I can't even tell you apart from the real Corn," Kyoko claim as she shook her head back and forth.

"Mogami-san, how does Corn address you?" Ren ask again in a no nonsense senpai tone.

"…Kyoko-chan," she mutters out and argue, "But Tsuruga-san, it would be unusal—"

"Kyoko-chan." He let out in his husky voice as Kyoko's heart exploded internally. He pause at her stiff expression, he tries to get her back from her frozen state by playing with her name, "K-YOU-KO-chan.. K-YOOO-KOO-chan.. KYO-KO-chan.. Kyoko-chan.. Hmm.. it sounds quite right to call you Kyoko-chan. What do you think, Kyoko-chan? Do I sound like him, Kyoko-chan?"

"AH! Yes.. " Kyoko drafty confirm to stop him from continuing his name play, she pouts and mutters, "Well, he sounded like you.. Of course, you would sound like him.."

Ren chuckle at her pout before asking, "Kyoko-chan, how was your week?"

They arrive at a restaurant to have their lunch date. With Ren's appearance as Corn, no one recognized him and of course, no one ever recognize Kyoko except her friends so they enjoyed their lunch in peace. They talked about their week, laughed about Tragic Marker at how they got away with their act, and other things. They discussed the possibility of the return of the Heel siblings. After a lively and enjoyable lunch, Ren took Kyoko to a nearby park where a small creek flowed through and asks, "Does this look like the clearing?"

Kyoko comments, "It is pretty similar but the Corn clearing was surrounded by trees, the river was larger besides we were in our own little world so it would be hard to recreate that."

Ren offers, "I guess this will have to do," as he tilt his head to question, "unless you want to drive to your hometown?" He smiles and shook his head gently side-to-side, "What do you normally do with Corn?"

"We played with the river, rocks, trees, branches but mostly we enjoyed the environment. He was the fairy prince and I was the princess of the hamburger palace," Kyoko said before blushing from the embarrassment.

Ren laughs and confirm, "Okay, Princess Kyoko! How is Hamburger Palace?" before he flip into the air like he remember doing all those years ago. Kyoko watch as Ren completed a back flip, she was reminded of the time when Cain did the same flip during the practice attack with Murasame.

Kyoko shouting excitedly, "Wow! You really look like you're flying! With the change in looks, you look like a grown-up version of Corn. It's nostalgic. Thank you Tsuruga-san!"

"Tsuruga-san? Isn't that the person I borrowed this voice from?" Ren question.

"Whaa?" Kyoko mouthed as she observed Ren carefully with tight narrow questionable eyes, "What did you just say?"

 _Oh no!_ "Ah, you mentioned before that he sounds like me so I went with it. Was I completely off-base?" Ren asked in a desperate attempt to save his act.

Kyoko stare and consider what he had said before answering, "No. No. Actually, you are so on base! Tsuruga-san, you are such an amazing actor! I thought you were Corn for a moment."

"Well, I am Corn so stop calling me Tsuruga-san," Ren said with a wink. _It's a confession but in an act.. How shameful._

 _Unbelievable! Tsuruga-san, you figured that out with the little information I provided. I wonder if he would be able to tell me other things about Corn since he is so insightful._ Kyoko accepted the act wholeheartedly and fell into the world Ren created. She shouts toward the flying being, "You're right. Corn! I missed you! I really missed you!" _And you, Tsuruga-san._ Ren smiled and was so happy to hear her say that to him, he felt she was saying it to him. He flipped back into the air as a way to hold himself back from embracing her at that moment.

She began asking questions that she had always wanted to ask Corn, "You have to tell me all about Guam. What was your mission there? Where did you vanish to after you left me? How you get from Guam to Tokyo? Did you swim, fly, or teleportation? Oh, what happened with your father? Are you now King of the fairy world? Did you come find me because you have good news?"

They played and talked until it was too dark to play. They went to Ren's place where Kyoko made a homemade dinner as a repayment for the lunch Ren had paid for. Ren has never felt closer to her, the wall of senpai verses kohai and the barrier of top entertainer verses newcomer was gone. She was treating Tsuruga Ren as Corn and that was what he wanted. Even if Ren had to be deceptive, she finally dropped her guard and opened up to him.

After Kyoko finish cooking dinner, she took plates of food to the table in the living room. She sat down beside him and they both said," Thank you for the meal."

When they started eating, Ren asked questions that he had wanted since last week, "Kyoko-chan, how was your meeting with your mother?"

"It was enlighten. I decided to give her another chance." Kyoko said.

Ren asked, "Another chance?"

Kyoko continued to share her life with him. Every question he asked, she answered willingly and without hesitation.

"Kyoko-chan, you have always been- " Ren looks over and found a sleeping Kyoko with her head on the table. He stood up, picked up the dishes and took it to the kitchen. He return to pick her sleeping form up and took her to the guest room. He laid her slowly on the bed, once she was comfortable under the cover and sleeping peacefully, he whispered, "Good night Kyoko-chan. I had an amazing day. Thank you." He walked toward the door, turned around to switch off the light but before he departed, he looked up and voiced his gratitude, "I'll accept today as a gift from you, Rick. Thank you."

Monday:

Kyoko woke up in warm comfortable bed. _Where am I? Oh no! Did I fall asleep here?_ She walked out of the guest room to look for Ren. She found him in the gym.. well, technically she found Corn-like Ren in the gym and greeted with a bow, "Good morning Tsuruga-san."

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, did you sleep well?" Ren asked.

Kyoko said, "Yes, it's a very nice bed. Tsuruga-san, are we still practicing?"

"Well, it will take a some effort to change my hair back. Since I have the day off, I thought I keep the look. What do you think?" Ren inquired with a sparkling smile plastered on.

"You know what I think… " Kyoko mutter.

"… By the way, I know Yashiro is your temporary manager as per my request. He doesn't know I'm taking the day off. I guess Cain's antics rubbed off on me," Ren stated with a chuckle then asks, "Could you not tell him that I'm back?"

Kyoko answers, "I wouldn't tell him anything you wouldn't want him to know. Umm.. I have to head home then to school. So –"

Ren interrupts, "Ah, if you will allow me a few minutes, I can give you a ride."

Kyoko nodded to not give away her emotional and physical effects of the sight before her eyes. She watched Ren walk by in his hot, sweaty, Corn-like appearance. She memorized every inch of him and mentally sighed at the thought, _he loves someone else.._

* * *

"Mogami-san? Hello?" Mimori asked while looking into her eyes.

Kyoko still in a daze as she recall every marvelous moment of the date with a Corn-like Ren. _It is amazing how much they look alike. Of course, Corn said he made himself look and sound like Tsuruga-san. He really had the feel of Corn, like he was Corn. His acting ability is incredible. I need to learn how he builds his characters so well. I wonder if I happened to stop by his place again tonight, will he still look like Corn? To have a Corn-like Tsuruga-san, it is a dream.. Wait, it wasn't a dream. Who ever Tsuruga-san is in love with, she is a lucky girl._

"HELLLOO? Mogami-san? Anyone home?" Mimori continued and tapped her the shoulder to get her attention.

Knock out of her daze, "… Nanokura-san, how can I help you?"

Mimori asked, "Mimori was asking about the special project. Can I get more details of what I'm signing up for?"

"Fuwa-san didn't fill you in on the details?" Kyoko asked.

"No. Sho-chan was mad at Mimori after that," Mimori said.

Kyoko said, "That's typical. The special project is a dating game sho-"

"WHAT?! Mimori is going on a dating game with Sho-chan? Really?!" Mimori asked excited.

Kyoko confirmed, "Yes, that is what you signed up for. There will be other guests as well. Besides that, I don't know the format to fill you in on more details."

"Well, that's all I needed to know. Mimori can't wait!" Mimori said before walking away.

* * *

Yashiro greeted, "Good afternoon Kyoko-chan,"

She greeted back with a bow, "Good afternoon Yashiro-san. How was your weekend?"

"It was quite relaxing. How about yours?" Yashiro asked.

"Kyoko-chan, good afternoon!" Amamiya greeted.

"Chiori-san, good afternoon! I have more guests for the show. So, we have 2 guys and 1 girl so far.." Kyoko said before she gritted her teeth and continued, "There might be another bothersome guy but I hope he doesn't show up."

 _Bothersome?_ "That's great! Well, the more guests the better." Amamiya said, "Ahh, here is one of them now. Good afternoon Kijima-san."

"Good afternoon everyone," Kijima greeted. _Why is Tsuruga-kun's manager here?_

"OH! I have to go get ready, I'll see you all later." Kyoko said as she headed for the dressing room.

When she was gone, Kijima asked, "How is Tsuruga-kun?"

Yashiro greeted, "Good afternoon Kijima-san. He is doing well."

"Is he here," Kijima asked as he looked around the set.

"No, Ren is on-location," Yashiro answered.

"Hmm.. Good," Kijima said with a big grin as he walked away.

 _'What was that about?_ _So, I wonder if Ren knows that Kijima-san is part of 'Box R'. Who else did Kyoko get for the special project? I need to find out more about it,'_ Yashiro thought.

* * *

When the cast returned, Kyoko hung out with her girls and they giggled about their weekend while Kijima stood with Rumi. Kijima realized they're method actresses and learned from experience that distance is key especially with this group of bullies. Yashiro observed from the sideline. _Kijima-san is standing pretty far from Kyoko-chan. I thought he was close to Kyoko-chan._ _Am I just reading into things and they are just colleagues?_

"Everyone," Director Anna broadcasted, "Everyone, please have a seat to go over our schedule this week." He allowed everyone to get a seat and continued, "With the trial episode recorded and being edited, I am going to ask a few of you for promotional shots so we can get more viewers. The negative reviews mainly focused on Chitose and positive reviews for Natsu so we are hoping that adding a forbidden relationship to the lead would help build up her character. Today, we will do the read-through for the next episode. Kijima-san, you aren't in this week's schedule but we will need you today for the promo shots."

* * *

After the read-through, the cast parted. Kyoko emerged from her dressing room and was greeted by Yashiro. As they were walking towards the exit, she said, "Ah, we have to wait for Kijima-san."

"Are we going with him?" Yashiro asked hesitantly.

Kyoko answered, "Yes, he is driving us over. ...AH! There he is."

Kijima apologized, "Sorry for the wait. I was talking to the director."

Kyoko stated, "It's okay, we are still waiting on one other. ...And here she is. Chiori-san, are you ready?"

"I guess. I wished I knew more details of what we're getting into." Amamiya said.

"Eh, are they coming with us, Kyoko?" Kijima asked dissatisfy.

* * *

They arrived at the studio and President Takarada greeted them, "Welcome! Welcome Yashiro-san, Mogami-san, Amamiya-san and… ?"

"Hi President Takarada, this is Kijima Hidehito, he is one of the guests." Kyoko introduced.

"Hello President Takarada, it is a pleasure to meet you. I will be helping out with the special project today, please take care of me," Kijima said.

"Welcome! Let me introduce you all to the director of the show," he said as he directed them to the man by the set, "Director Shingai! Come over and meet some of the guests."

Director Shingai walked over and greeted everyone. Kyoko greeted with a bow, "Director Shingai, it is a pleasure to work with you again. Please take care of me."

"Kyoko, the pleasure is all mine. I followed your progress in the industry. You left a big impression on me since Ring-Doh. When my friend here," he pointed at President Takarada, "asked for a last minute assistance then explained that you may be involved, I was eager to join in the project," the director said then directed, "Kijima-san, one of PA will show you to your dressing room. The other guests are waiting in their dressing room as well."

"Other guests? Who else is here?" Kyoko asked worried.

"I believe there is Fuwa Sho and Nanokura Mimori," the director said.

"Fuwa Sho?" Amamiya interrupted and asked, "I thought you said it was a 'No' for him."

Kyoko answered, "It was a 'No,' he decided on his own to join. Besides, we were strapped for guests and he happen to come with Nanokura-san. It was a two-fer"

"Are we expecting more?" the director asked.

"Yes, Kotonami-san and another troublesome fellow." Kyoko answered.

 _Troublesome?_ "So, if they say that they are a part of the show, we will just show them to a dressing room," Director Shingai assured her.

"Mogami-san and Amamiya-san, you two should go to the assigned LoveME dressing room. There is a rack of dresses and outfits provided, please pick one and prepare yourself for the show," the president said.

Kyoko suddenly jumped out of her skin and look quickly around her. She startled everyone around her. "Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Yashiro asked with concern.

"Kyoko, did you miss me," a voice greeted her.

They all turned to the voice and Kyoko's eyes darken, "Hello Beagle, I assume you meant this project when you said Monday but I didn't expect you would actually show up."

Reino replied, "My name isn't Beagle and I wouldn't miss this for anything. Who would have thought, I could have a date with the infamous Kyoko. If I do win the date, would you introduce me to Natsu?"

Kyoko completely ignored him and turned to the president, "President, this is Beagle, he is a talent of the demonic sorts. I didn't know the game format and I knew we didn't have many guests.. So, if you need another talent, here is a demon to do your bidding." Without excusing herself, she tugged on Amamiya arm and quickly led her away to the dressing room.

As they were walking, Amamiya asked, "Kyoko-chan, isn't that Reino from Vie Ghoul? How do you know him?"

Kyoko angered at thought that Reino would be in a project with her, just replied, "You don't need to know. If I could, I would stay as far away as possible."

"Kyoko-chan, it is amazing that you know so many talented people," Amamiya said as she put Kyoko on a higher pedestal in her mind.

"Talented? No. More like annoying.." Kyoko said in a low voice before walking into the dressing room.

* * *

A/N: There are minor rewrites in this chapter. It probably isn't very noticeable but there are slight changes from the previous version. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Take care.


	10. Chapter 10-On Air and Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

The LoveME girls returned to the set dressed for their possible formal date. President Takarada said, "Well, you all look so amazing. Why don't you three go over there and join Nanokura-san." They approached Mimori and had polite exchanges before they sat in their seats.

Director Shingai greeted the girls and informing them of how everything will work, "Ladies, I understand that you may have worked on a live set before so if you have, please bare with me. For those who haven't, the red light on top of a camera is the view the watching audience will see on television. We will have occasional commercial breaks and the stage director will stand next to Camera #3, the center camera, to give you directions by announcing that we will be back, giving you one minute to get ready then within 5 seconds of being on air, he will put his hand up displaying 5 fingers counting down to 2 then he will point his fingers to show that we are back on the air. During commercial breaks, please use this time for any necessities that you need to take care of since we are live on the air you will not get an opportunity to step away. You are all professionals so I trust that you will use your time wisely. Does anyone have any questions?" With no response, he asked if they were ready, all the ladies nodded and walked away.

He walked over to President Takarada and explained that the girls are ready and the men are being instructed now. President Takarada addressed the girls again, "Ladies, are you ready to be on The Celebrity Dating Game Show?" The LoveME girls had downcast darken face while Mimori's face lit up. "Before we start the game, my LoveME girls, if you intentionally lose, I have assignments ready for you that will be worst than the last ones. This is a game show and we have separated the men and women with this wall, we will remove the wall once the game reaches that point but please stay on your side of the wall until instructed. The guest with the highest points of each side will win and go on an all expense paid date that I arranged. And for the non-winners, you are welcome to find a date among each other. I will address all participants by the name you wrote down, please address me as Host or President, which ever you fell most comfortable. Any questions?" With no responses, he nodded and walked away.

Kanae said, "I don't care for the date but a free meal is always good."

"Moko-san, you can win. I rather not go with any of them. Well, maybe Kijima-san since he enjoys eating tasty food. But I wouldn't want to go on a _date_ with him," Kyoko said.

Mimori chimed in, "Don't fret, Mimori will win so Sho-chan and I will take the dinner!"

Amamiya added, "Good luck ladies and thank you for being here for me."

"I'm not here for you, Mimori is here for my Sho-chan," Mimori said.

"Nanokura-san, what ever the reason.." Amamiya begin then she look at Mimori and mumbled as a dark aura surround, "Oh never mind, you only gain popularity based on looks.. You're one of those.." Of course, Mimori didn't hear anything since she was thinking of how her date with Sho-chan would be like.

* * *

The director directed the crew through the earpiece. As the camera operator focus at President Takarada and a stage director announced the minute mark and when time came, he queued, 5-4-3-2-and pointed at President Takarada.

Loud music sounded as the cameras panned through the large stage band, dancers in purple and red waltz through the set, followed by five circular rings coming down from the top of the set and five purple and red talents swinging and twirling in mid-air as they dangle from the rings. As the music slowly die down, President Takarada dressed in his over the top game show announcer outfit in a shiny, glittering, black suit, red striped tie and a top hat. He stood front center of the set. President Takarada greeted, "Welcome to our LME LIVE special!" A loud firework bang was heard as he continued, "The regularly scheduled program will return next week. We apologized for intruding on your program but I hope you find this special just as entertaining! We have gathered some celebrities and present them to you LIVE! Please welcome four very fine ladies. They are here to play The Celebrity Dating Game Show!" The camera panned to each of guest while fake audience applause was heard since this was a close set and due to the last minute programming, no promotions or advertising was utilized, which resulted in no studio audience. When the fake audience noise faded away, he continued, "Let's meet our lovely ladies. Please give a short introduction. We'll begin with Amamiya." He allowed each guest a quick introduction.

"Hi, I'm Chiori Amamiya. I'm a part of Softhat Agency. I play Yumika in the new 'Box-R' drama."

"Hi, I'm Nanokura Mimori. I'm from Akatoki Agency, I'm a model and my latest acting project was on the music video for 'Prisoner' by Fuwa Sho."

"Good evening, my name is Kyoko. I'm from the LME Agency and my latest project, Box-R. Please take care of me."

"Hello, my name is Kotonami Kanae. I am also from LME Agency and I have been honored to be part of the Minamori Miyako series."

"Now, that you met the ladies, let's go to the other side and see their possible date. Please welcome the men." The men entered the set and walked towards the seats set out for them, as each one enter, President Takarada stake out the possible dates for his girls and froze at the sight of the slick-back shiny blonde hair, deep green eyes, and angry-looking man. His jaws dropped open and he mentally berated the man before him, ' _REN! WHY ARE YOU HERE LIKE THAT?!'_ Luckily, the cameras were focused on the men walking so they didn't see the President's shock then provoked expression and when the camera's red light flicked on in front of him, he school his face and continued, "Let's meet our lovely gentlemen. Please give a short introduction. We'll begin with Reino."

"Hello, I'm Reino. I'm the lead vocalist of Vie Ghoul."

"Hey, I'm Kijima Hidehito. I have completed a number of dramas. I was part of the record-breaking 'Dark Moon' and my most recent work is a special episode of 'Box R'."

"Yo, I'm Fuwa Sho. If you don't know me then you should check my music out." _Of course, you should know me. I broke the record for my singles hitting top 1 for over 4 months straight._

"Hi, I'm Hizuri Kuon. You don't know me since I was a failure of actor in the American entertainment industry. And let me tell you, I really appreciated the INVITE to come join this 'DATING GAME' show. Thank you for having me." He glared at the president. _I'm glad Yashiro was keeping tabs on Mogami-san while I was away._

"EH?" Kyoko spilled out. _Kuon? Is that father's son, Kuon? I thought he passed away. It must be another Hizuri Kuon. I wonder who invited him? Why does his voice sound so familiar?_

President Takarada questioned, "Hizuri Kuon? … Hizuri? Any relations to Kuu?" with a large smile on his face. _All right, Kuon. How are you angry with me? I'm the one that is angry, why didn't you tell me you were in the country? I intentionally wanted you to participate but I was told you would be filming Tragic Marker during this time. Actually, I intended for 'Tsuruga Ren' to connect with Mogami-kun. I'm not exactly sure how Hizuri Kuon will work out. Unless… is he going to tell her his real identity? Is he going to tell Japan?_ The love switch was flipped ON in the president's head. It was an OTOME GAME that he controlled for Japan to watch! Excited by the possibility of finally making the connection between his favorites and the possibility of revealing the true identity of Tsuruga Ren, he was jumping for joy in his head.

The director was informed of the dating show format as per President Takarada 's instructions but this was not listed. He had to scramble when an unlisted additional male participant arrived at the last few minutes before they aired. He was surprised to hear his name during the introduction; Hizuri Kuon was a name he hasn't heard in a while. As everyone waited for a response, the side doors started to open, the music started to play and the guests locked looks towards that direction, except the director wasn't notified about the side doors opening or anything. He quickly shout to Camera #5, a camera that was to be used for close ups on the men's side, to focus on the doorway. And now, _what's this? Additional special guests?!_ He was tempted to scream at President Takarada for all the ad-hoc and the lack of directions but when he looked over at the Camera #1 screen, where it was pointed at the President, his expressions at each shocking moment registered that President Takarada was just as clueless to all the surprises. _I guess this is expected for live on-air programs. Predict the unpredictable.. Thank goodness, I work on movies._

President Takarada shocked then anger set in his face as his eyes furrowed inward. _ARE YOU ALL GANGING UP ON ME? WHAT IS ALL THIS? EVEN THE BAND IS IN ON THIS? IS THIS MUTINY? WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT ANY OF THIS?_ He played it off as if he knew and announced, "Everyone, please give a big welcome to Hizuri Kuu and his wife, Julienna, two of my closest and dearest friends." Fake audience applause wasn't necessary with every crew members, band members and guests clapped loudly to show their recognition for the legendary couple.

Kyoko heard the introduction and gasped, "Father?" _So, Hizuri Kuon is father's son that… passed away? Maybe he was missing or ran away? But father would have mentioned that. Did they reunite recently? Who would run away from a baka-father? I could understand from the force-feeding torture but definitely, not father._ Unknowingly, while Kyoko was deep in thought, the girls had heard her and were wondering what she meant by that.

Kuu smile, wink and pointed a finger towards the president, "Hello President. It is always good to see you! And yes, I definitely claim this wonderful boy here. I have to thank you for letting our sons participate. I know both of them are looking forward to this."

Julienna added, "Hi President. It's been a long time. It is a pleasure to see you and our sons on this program." She mentally giggled in her head, _'How does it feel to be caught completely off-guard? Serves you right, kidnapper!'_

"Both?" Yashiro exerted out loud unintentionally.

Kuu answered, "Ahh, yes, I have two sons in this game. SURPRISE! To my other son! Hi Kuon!" Kyoko wanted to run over and greet him properly but couldn't. Kuu and Ren exchanged very grand sparkling similar smiles. It was the first time in a long time that they recognized each other as father and son to the public. They were very proud of each other and could not be happier to profess the information to the world. Kuu gave him a sharp look and nod before walking over to the other side of the wall.

Sho thought, ' _Wow! So, this fellow is Hizuri Kuu's son but he isn't very impressive. Failed American actor, I wonder why he is on this show? Hmm.. Didn't he say sons? Wouldn't it be someone from this side? Why are they were walking over to the women's side._ _Why would they call one of the girls his 'son'?'_ He looked over at Ren and whispered, "Is your brother a transgender?"

* * *

A/N: I feel like I'm all over the place with this rewrite. It is a complete rewrite. Welcome Kuu and Julienna! They weren't in my original version but they play off the group easily and with Kuu's happy-go-lucky style, it makes it more enjoyable to mess with the game. No one could talk poorly to the legendary couple. ;)

I hope you enjoy this! Take care.


	11. Chapter 11-Girl vs Guy Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Monday-Dating Game Show:

Sho looked over at Ren and whispered, "Is your brother a transgender?"

Ren give him a quizzical look at his audacious question and scoffed, "Idiot." Sho stood annoyed but accepted that he may have offended him so instead of needling into things he didn't care about. Sho let it slide and vow to ignore him, especially since his parents are legendary.

Kyoko spotted Kuu and a beautiful woman walking behind him. They both waved with mirth plastered on their faces. She smiled back with a happy sadness. A tear formed in her eye. It is the first time Kyoko felt a familial father's love in recognition to seeing her. Kyoko grew up without a father then hearing about her real father, a person that would use and abandon her mother over trivial occupational matters. She was always curious as to how it would feel to have a father that would welcome her and now that she experienced it, she felt amazing.

"Oh, Father! What a wonderful surprise!" Kyoko shouted happily but realization of her wrong doing set in and she mumbled grimly, "I should've greeted Father at the airport if I knew.. I'm such a terrible son."

Kuu spotted the downcast expression and bought his hand to her forehead so he could flick it, only to be blocked by her hand. "Kuon, it was to be a surprise, wouldn't it ruin the surprise if we told you to greet us at the airport," Kuu explained rhetorically.

Kyoko apologized happily, "I'm sorry father. It is so wonderful to see you!"

Kyoko smiled wildly as Kuu gave her a imposing hug followed by introducing his wife, "Kuon, meet your mother, Hizuri Julienna."

Julienna cheerfully greeted her, "Hi Kuon, I heard so much about you. It is so great to finally meet my other son!"

Kyoko wasn't sure what to do. She bowed and stated, "It is great to meet you too, Hizuri-san. Please take care of me."

Julienna returned to bow and stated, "Kuon, that doesn't sound right. Please call me Mother and drop the formality, we are family." She quickly pulled Kyoko into a hug. Kyoko wasn't used to hugging nor being told to be informal to a stranger but she went with the flow instead of trying to offend or ruining the mood with her propriety.

"Father, is brother here? I thought Kuon passed away," Kyoko asked.

Julienna sent a constricting glare at Kuu, "What did you say about our Kuon to Kuon?"

Kuu answered quickly, "I didn't say he passed away. I said my last memory of him stops at age fifteen." As he looked over at Kyoko and continued excitedly, "Kuon! Kuon finally contacted us! Our precious son overcame a huge obstacle! He returned to us and we are so very happy! Oh Kuon, the second Kuon told us that we could come meet him, we dropped everything as soon as we could and flew to where he was. Kuon, you can finally meet your brother!"

Kyoko stammered, "I have a brother.. .. err.. onii-san.. nii-san?"

Ren spoke loudly, "Nii-san is good." _It has only been a couple of weeks and_ _I miss her voice calling me 'Nii-san.'_

"Nii-san, should I go meet you now?" Kyoko asked loudly with propriety ingrained in her mind. _I wonder what he is like. Was he okay with sharing his parents? Was it too intrusive to share your parents with a complete stranger?_

Sho heard Kyoko's voice and wild crazy thoughts plundered his head. ' _But she doesn't know her father. Did Saena-san tell her that Hizuri Kuu.. is her father?! I know Kyoto was Hizuri-sama's hometown with all the promotional materials the ryokan had on it. Was that what she meant when she said she gave up on giving up.. on her father? Is that why Hizuri-sama is introducing his wife because that beautiful woman is Kyoko's step-mother? Wait.._ _Blonde hair and green eyes, Hizuri Kuon is very foreign.. There is no way Kyoko is related to these foreigners. Definitely, no relations… oh no. Kyoko is the daughter! She looks more like Saena-san. That would be the only reason why a famous, legendary actor such as Hizuri Kuu would call her.. son? Is Kyoko a man? Was I in love with a man? It would explain the flat chest.._ He took a long look at the Hizuri Kuon next to him, he wanted to ask but with everything he was thinking, it sounded so ludicrous that it would offend him even more than the 'transgender' question.

Ren felt his stare drilling a hole in his head, looked over and quietly challenged, "What? Did you have more idiotic questions for me?" Sho shook his head of all the insane thoughts and was determined to ask Kyoko everything after the show.

Kuu answered calling her attention, "Kuon, aren't you working at the moment? We can introduce you to Kuon after the show is over."

Kyoko was curious, "Father, would you have a picture of Nii-san?" As she pictured a younger version of Hizuri Kuu mixed with Julienna's features, an image of Corn kept circling her head but Corn looked a lot like Tsuruga-san.. _Ah, that was my vision of him due to my impurity. I wonder how Corn really looks like?_

Ren answered, "Father, let me meet my brother later. We're on a Celebrity Dating Game Show that is airing live and we are delaying it for personal reasons."

"Hmm, Dating Game Show.." Kuu stated while looking up and down at Kyoko, "Kuon. I'm surprised you're on this show. Aren't you already in love with someone?" Kuu stated loudly but not towards Kyoko.

Kyoko blushed and nervously answered, "Father, I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about."

While Ren, on the other side of the wall, didn't dignify the question with an answer.

Stunned by a response from Kyoko, Kuu observed Kyoko and noticed the blush rising and deepening in her cheeks. _What is happening here? This expression.. Kyoko, do you love someone?_ Kuu casually asked, "Kuon, are you telling me you love someone?"

President Takarada snickered from the host spot, which caught Kuu's attention. Kuu spotting an insightful smile upon his face, one eyebrow arched upward to show his interest was piqued then he quickly excused himself from Kyoko and made a beeline to the president. He harassingly whisper, "Boss, what do you know? Do you know who Kuon is in love with? Is it with my Kuon? Tell me. Tell me. Does Kuon love someone? Tell me Boss."

Kyoko wasn't ready to confess to the world her hidden feelings so she welcomed the interruption and was completely relieved when Kuu excused himself without waiting for an answer.

While Ren believed his father was inciting him a second time since he didn't respond to his earlier question. Ren kept his mouth shut and didn't feel an open confession was required to the public.

Julienna was left standing next to Kyoko as she saw her husband walk off. _Well, thanks honey for leaving me here._ Before she left the stage, she noticed the once blushed expression on Kyoko then turned relaxed. She tried to assure her by gently touching one of Kyoko's shoulders and stated, "Sweetie, don't be so worried. Your father is trying to help you. If he knew whom you love, he would do everything in his power to support you. We only want you and Kuon living a happy life. We already know who Kuon loves and we are trying to help him now." She stepped closer towards Kyoko and whisper, "That is mainly why we're here on this program." With that statement, she wink at Kyoko, excused herself and walked off camera.

 _'_ _What does that mean? Help him with a love interest, here and now? Is the real Kuon in love with someone here?'_ Kyoko wondered

Ren also wondered, ' _What is mother talking about? Is Kyoko in love with someone? Love? Since when is she ready to love someone? And with whom? Was I gone too long? It can't be Fuwa-kun nor Stalker-kun, can it be Kijima-san? But Yashiro explained Kijima involvement in Box-R and he stayed away from her on set.. Does that mean.. Is there someone else? Yashiro, did you forget to report something to me?'_

Yashiro was watching from the side of a camera, when he suddenly felt a jot of electric waves that sent shivers up his spine and the hair on the nape of his neck stood straight up. _Eh.. What was that?_

President Takarada was so engulfed with Kuu's many bothersome questions. He completely forgot that they were on the air until he heard yelling directions in his earpiece for a commercial break. He instructed Kuu to wait until break and regained controlled by informing the watching audience, "Wow! I'm excited! This is better than I had expected! If you want to see more, we will return to The Celebrity Dating Game Show after our commercial sponsors." When the red lights were off, Kuu dragged President Takarada to an empty corner of the set to question him fully.

* * *

*BANG* *BANG* Loud banging sounded at one of the set doors. A crew member opened the door and two men walked in.

"My apologies for being late." "Yes, me too."

The crew member relayed the message to the director through the headpiece and Director Shingai stated, "Late? Who are these men? Never mind. I'll be right there." As the director stepped onto the set to approached the two, he stated, "This is a closed set and everyone is already here.. Actually, more than everyone…" He looked the two men over and questioned, "Who invited you to be a guest?"

"Ahh, I forgot to tell Kyoko-chan that we adjusted our band practice time and I would be able to attend. Again, my apologies for being distracted and late." Hikaru answer with a bow and continued, "Is it too late to participate?"

"Well, we are still introducing the male participants so it isn't too late," Director Shingai remark.

"I wasn't asked to participate. I'm looking for Kyoko-chan and was told she would be here," Murasame explain.

Director Shingai asked, "So, you're not here for the Celebrity Dating Game Show?"

"Celebrity Dating Game Show? With Kyoko-chan?" Murasame repeated questionably as the information process.

With a puzzle look upon his face, Director Shingai answered questioningly, "Yes...?" Without an immediate response, he followed with, "If you're just a fan, please leave before I call security."

Murasame quickly answered, "Ah. Wait. I'm also a celebrity and Kyoko-chan asked me to be on the show too. I'm Murasame Taira."

Director Shingai recognized the young star's name, as an up and coming actor, but wasn't sure what to do. He recognized Ishibashi Hikaru from LME. It was the same issue as with Hizuri Kuon, unlisted guest and later found out, he is Hizuri Kuu and Julienna's son. He considered the fall back if he had refused to let him participate. Without further questioning, he told them, "We'll have to hurry since we didn't have you slotted, we'll have find seats for you as well." He called for a production assistant, explained to the PA what he wanted and directed the men, "Please go out through these doors, the PA will give you information concerning the show and follow him to the correct doors. " The director shouted directions towards a couple of stagehands for more chairs to be placed on stage.

President Takarada heard the loud commotion and wondered what was going on. Kuu and Julienna bombarded President Takarada with questions after questions trapping him until he answered all their questions. He informed them on Kyoko's love interest and told them to keep their lips shut since Kyoko asked him not to tell Ren. After all the information was transferred, he began his guilt trip and stated his disappointment for being kept out of the loop of their family reunion and their plans to visit Japan. How he has done so much for them and this was how they would repay him. Kuu and Julienna dismissed his guilt trip and disappointment while they were beaming with the new information. President Takarada shook his head and smile at his happy friends. He checked the running clock and noticed there was a few minutes left for commercial break, as he looked on stage and noticed the additional chairs, he asked Director Shingai was going on. The director filled him in with the additional guests and other matters that just came up. With the new information, President Takarada smiled and thrilled as he discuss his thoughts to include it in the next few segment.

As everything was being put in order and time was running low, as he heard the stage director announced, "We are returning in one minute and please be prepared."

* * *

During the commercial break, the girls locked eyes on Kyoko and asked many questions concerning the newly discover information with the famous Hizuri's family.

Amamiya asked, "Kyoko-chan, how do you know Hizuri Kuu?"

Kanae asked, "Why did Hizuri-sama refer to you as his son?"

Mimori started, "For a talentless unknown—"

Kanae interrupted her, "Talentless? Who are you to say that about her?"

Offended by the interruption, Mimori reacted, "I was on a PV with her and she failed so many times. The director had to—"

"I've watched the PV and she was brilliant. It was you that couldn't act," Kanae defensively insert before Mimori could finish her attack.

Mimori returned, "Mimori isn't an actor, I'm a model.. so for her to be at my level, doesn't it speak volume?"

Amamiya chimed in, "Kyoko-chan is a great actor. She only started in the business a year ago where I have fifteen years of experience except I refer to her as Senpai. Doesn't that speak volume?"

Floored by the girls support for her nemesis, Mimori changed subject to gain more footing, "How can you call yourself Sho-chan's friend when you know Reino-kun of Vie Ghoul?"

Kanae response, "Didn't you just referred to her as 'unknown'? If she is an unknown, how would she know Reino of Vie Ghoul?"

Mimori reacted, "Well, he is Sho-chan enemy! Why would she know him?"

Ignoring her questions since they were going nowhere, Kanae interjected, "What does Kuu mean when he said that you already love someone? Do you love someone? You labeled me as your best friend but you haven't told me something as trivial as that?"

Amamiya added, "So.. Kyoko-chan, who do you love?"

Mimori asked with an evil glare, "It isn't my Sho-chan, is it?"

Before Kyoko had a chance to answer any question, someone else would ask a different question entirely or they would answer the questions for her; Unintentionally, they didn't let her say a single word. She stood silently, smiling and nodding at them.

The stage director announced, "We are returning in one minute and please be prepared."

* * *

During the commercial break, the guys looked and sized each other.

Sho asked Kijima, "Who are you interested in?"

Kijima replied, "Well, I only know Kyoko-chan and Amamiya-san, I don't know what the other girls look like."

Sho followed up with, "Are you interested in my Kyoko?"

Ren and Reino heard Sho's question and they listened intently for his answer since Kijima was the only unknown to their love rival. Kijima answered confidently, "Your Kyoko? I wasn't aware Kyoko-chan was taken. Honestly, I really wasn't interested in her until I heard she looked twice the mature beauty. After that, it was always on my mind as to how she would appear so when she told me about her predicament before the Dark Moon party, it was a chance I had to take to witness for myself what the cast and crew were talking about. Imagine my surprised when a stunning beauty returned with Kyoko-chan's voice.. it was completely unbelievable. I seriously thought she wasn't real and it was CG. Of course, I backed off since Ren clued me in on their close relationship. Except, it doesn't look like Ren is 100% interested in her because if he was, I'm certain Kyoko-chan wouldn't still be on the market. Who can ever win against Ren, right? Besides, I asked her to go out with me before and she said 'Yes' so who knows.. maybe I could convince her to say 'Yes' on this game show. She did invite me to attend this Dating Game, it is like her way of saying, she wants me to ask her to date again."

Sho mentally shouted, _'She said 'yes' to going out with you? I don't believe that love-craze fool. And what is this about a close relationship with that talentless actor? I knew their relationship is strange but Kyoko stated it was purely a senpai-kohai type of relationship. Who can win against that talentless actor, of course I can. I am her only childhood friend. Che..'_

Before Sho could comment, Ren snorted, "She only said 'Yes' because she thought you were joking. Didn't she completely turn you down when she discovered that you were serious? Don't bet your luck that she would want to date you." Ren looked in disgusted as he turned his head away. He was tentatively listening into the girl's conversation, hoping that if Kyoko was in love, she will reveal it to her friends.

Sho added, "Exactly! Of course, I would bet my luck that she would date me. I know everything about her."

Ren retorted, "Simply.. because you 'know everything about her?' Don't make me laugh. As a celebrity, fans and stalkers also 'know everything' about their targets, so.. are you… a fan or a.."

Sho angrily interrupted, "Who are you? I've never heard of you. At least, with this fellow, he was the idiot that transformed Kyoko from head-to-toe with a dumb makeover for that boring Dark Moon party. And with that copycat wanna-be fellow, I'm not sure what Beagle is doing here but he isn't having his way. There is no possible way that I will let Kyoko go on a date with anyone except me."

Kijima looked over at Reino to analyze his face then asked "… Beagle?" He laughed loudly. Between gasps of laughter, he continued to ask, "Why? Why are you called Beagle?"

"That isn't my name. It is Reino and I'm here to get a date with Kyoko. She is the only one that interest me to no end. Fuwa, try and stop me," Reino slyly stated with a smirk.

With a determined glare, Ren stated through gritted teeth, "Stalker-kun, I hope you are ready for your grave. I told you to never bother that girl again. I guess you didn't take my warning serious-"

 _Stalker? How does he know?_ Sho interrupted, "Who exactly are you?! How do you know about them? Do you know about me too?"

Ren answered, "Fuwa Sho. Correction. Fuwa Shoutaro, the idiot Prince who discarded his priceless treasure due to the little fame he obtained. You changed Princess Kyoko into person who is afraid to love."

Reino mumbled, "That would explain all those dead cells I was detecting."

Ren sneered, "You don't deserve to be in her life. How can you value fame over family, friends and love? You are such a bratty kid that doesn't know what they had until they lost it. You are now trying to regain that treasure again with the most arrogant approached instead of what she needs most.."

Sho demanded, "What kind of relationship do you have with Kyoko?"

Ren smiled, "Hmm.. She refers to you as Bastard #1, while Stalker-kun over there is Bastard #2. I was considering labeling you as Stalker-kun #2 since you always cause her to change her phone number. Do you know how many times she has changed her phone number due to you? With every change, she always.. _ALWAYS_ update me with her new number, so let's just say that we have a ' _close relationship_.'" As a reference to how Kijima had stated his relationship to Kyoko was.

Surprised by the answer, Sho contemplated on who Hizuri Kuon is to his Kyoko. _How does he know so much? Does Kyoko tell him everything? Is he closer to Kyoko than I am?_

The stage director announced, "We are returning in one minute and please be prepared."

* * *

As time ticked down and everyone was standing in their proper positions, the president announced, "Welcome back to The Celebrity Dating Game Show. While on commercial break, we have a couple of more unexpected guests, please join us." As the doors opened, the additional guests walked in and sat down.

Irritated by the two men that just walked in, Ren was on the verge of explosion as his worst nightmare play out in real life.

* * *

A/N: This is very different from my previous version so I'm still compiling my thoughts. I just released 3 chapters.. I hope that will by some time. I will continue and hopefully, end this story once and for all. Thank you for the reviews and due to the some of the reviews, I have reconsidered the direction of the story. Any suggestions or input would be extremely helpful. I hope you enjoyed! Take Care.


	12. Chapter 12-Additional Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Monday-Dating Game Show:

As time ticked down and everyone was standing in their proper positions, the president announced, "Welcome back to The Celebrity Dating Game Show. While on commercial break, we have a couple of more unexpected guests, please join us." As the doors opened, the music blare and the additional guests walked in then sat down.

Ren was on the verge of explosion as his worst nightmare play out in real life. _Why are all these men gathered here? It is like an endless line. Did Mogami-san invite them to.. win a date? No. No. Boss is involved. He definitely set this up. Is he trying to instigate me to act on my feelings?_ Ren glared at one of the men and sent vibes of, 'Didn't I tell you 'Get too close and I'll rip you to pieces? You piece of shit.'

Feeling the ominous vibe, Murasame and Reino looked over. Murasame put out his hand and greeted, "Howdy, I'm Murasame Tiara. What's your name?" Murasame thought the vibes was for the lack of formality since Ren appeared as a foreigner and he watched plenty of movies that he knew a personal introduction was needed. Meanwhile, Reino observe the scene. Ren looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Ren irritated by the presence of all the men. _Howdy? … $#!t# 3d…_

President Takarada announced, "Welcome new participants. Please give a quick introduction before we begin. Let's start with the ladies that joined us."

Out poke a head from behind Kyoko, "Hiya! I'm Maria Takarada and I'm here for my Onee-sama."

The president asked, "Maria, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I heard about this program and thought I would come show my support. Grandfather, why didn't you tell me about it?" Maria asked.

President Takarada directed, "Maria, let's talk later. Please come and stand over here next to Kuu. Ladies, please give a quick introduction."

"Hi, My name is Itsumi Momose. I was on Dark Moon with Kyoko here."

"Hello, I'm Ruriko Matsunai. I am the last LME idol."

President Takarada followed, "Now, the men that joined us. Let's start with Hikaru."

"Hi, I'm Ishibashi Hikaru and I'm in Bridge Rock and a host on Kimagure Rock's Variety Show."

"Hello, I'm Murasame Tiara, I am working on the upcoming horror movie, Tragic Marker and I will be a top rate actor following the footsteps of Hizuri Kuu."

"Ehh… Following my footsteps?" Kuu stated loudly.

Murasame looked over at the person who just spoke as shock shook his very being. His hero was standing before him, talking to him, and watching him. He stood still and kept his eye on Kuu. _Right. Before. My. Eyes. ..Kuu? Is this a dream?_ After a few minutes, it sunk in and as a result he jumped out of his seat and flew towards Kuu. He shouted fan-girl style, "Hizuri-sama! Hizuri-sama! Hizuri-sama! I'm your biggest fan! I watched everything you've been in and know everything about you! You are my hero! It is an honor to be in your presence. Do you need something to drink? Eat? Sleep? Do you need money? Anything. Name it, it's yours."

Kuu shook Murasame's hand and greeted, "Well, it is always great to meet a fan."

Murasame continued to scream his questions fanatically, "What are you doing here?! Why wasn't there information about you coming to Japan? And why are you at this Celebrity Dating Game Show?"

"I'm here to support my sons in the game. No one knew I was coming to Japan until now. Besides, it was a surprise for my Kuon," Kuu directed a smile towards Kyoko.

"Sons?" Murasame questioned.

"I guess you missed the beginning part of the show. Both my Kuon(s) are in the game and I'm cheering for them to win," Kuu said.

Murasame asked, "Both? Two.. Kuons?" Kuu nodded and pointed to the stage. Murasame looked at the men and saw the man resembling Kuu but he was confused with 'both.' _Which other one is Kuon and how can they both win? Did he want them to date each other?_

President Takarada interrupted the interaction between Murasame and Kuu, "Hello, welcome to our program. Please quickly return to your seat or you'll be disqualified."

As Murasame looked around, everyone on set was watching including the cameras directed his way. He apologized, "My apology, please excuse my absentmindedness. I was in awe with my hero and everything vanished before my eyes."

Kuu interjected, "Oh, Boss, let the kid play. He was late and missed the beginning. Of course, I wouldn't mind taking him out of the game to let my Kuons win."

Murasame looked at Kuu and knew he didn't support him to win the date but it didn't change his mind, he wants a chance to win a date with Kyoko-chan. "Ahh, I'll return to my seat immediately." He looked over at Kyoko. _She looks sort of plain._ _Is something amiss? What happened to the hot girl in the commercial?_ He glanced over to the other girls. _Well, if not Kyoko-chan, I guess it isn't a loss if I went on a date with one of the other girls._

When Murasame finally reach his seat, he asked, "Excuse me, could I sit next to Hizuri Kuon?"

President Takarada ignored his question and continued with the show, "Let's move on with our show, in front of you is a board, and under each number is a question. If you answer the question, you will receive 5 points, if you pass or lie, 10 points will be deducted. The goal of the game is to learn different aspect of each of you that the public doesn't know. Are we ready?"

"Yes!" shouted Hikaru then he blushed when he realized he was the only one that responded.

The camera panned to each of the guests on stage. President Takarada began, "Reino, you are first, please pick a number."

Reino: #6

Question-What would you considered most attractive of the opposite gender?

Reino: "Attraction isn't always based on appearance."

President: "What does that mean?"

Reino: "Well, if you look at Kyoko, she looks plain but I'm most attracted to her when she is acting the scary girl with the scar on her face."

President: "I don't understand what that means. Could you please explain?"

When the camera was directed at President Takarada for his question, Ren turned to face Reino and sent a Cain-like threatening glare his direction. Reino caught emanating dark murderous intent aimed at him. _I thought I recognize him.. So, you come in your original form. Either way, he is still scary.._

Reino: "Thank you for having me. It looks like I'm out. Kyoko, let's have our date another time. I'm sorry but I really do not like pain so until we meet again. Oh, don't forget to have chocolates ready for Valentines Day next year. I'm telling you now since I don't know if I can remind you like I did this year."

Anger boiled within Kyoko, Ren and Sho except no one saw their expressions since the camera was filming Reino walking towards the exit as fast and as cool as his image could handle.

Without questioning, President Takarada announced, "Reino of Vie Ghoul is out due to fear of pain. Strange. I wonder what pain he was scared of." He turned back to the set and found Mio, Cain and the Deva King glaring at the door Reino went through. _I see. Interesting.. I wonder what their connection is._

President: "Let's move along, Mimori, please pick a number."

Mimori: #9

Question-Have you ever looked at someone and imagined married to him/her?

Mimori: "Yes."

President: "Who would that be?"

Mimori: "Of course, it's my Sho-chan!"

President: "Is this a proposal? Sho, would you like to respond to her confession on live television?"

Sho: "No."

President: "Is that a rejection?"

Sho: "No to responding on live television. Please move along."

President: "That's no fun. Sorry Mimori, you'll have to wait until after the show to get a response. Good luck." President Takarada wink then added, "Mimori: 5 pts. Sho, please pick a number."

Sho: #18

Question-Do you have any regrets?

Sho: "I do."

President: "And?"

Sho: "And… What?"

President: "What do you regret?"

Sho: "The question doesn't ask that."

President: "I'm asking it since that is the question."

Sho: "Fine. A year or so ago, I ruined my connection with a childhood friend. I said some horr–"

Ren interrupted him, "Give him the points or don't, this isn't therapy."

Kyoko heard what Sho said and wondered, 'Does _he regret ruining our connection of childhood friend? Well, we will never be the same, no matter what he says or do._

President: "Kuon, please do not interrupt."

Mimori: "Don't worry Sho-chan, I'll be here for you!"

President: "…Okay, Sho: 5pts. Next Kanae, please pick a number."

Kanae: #38

Question-Is there someone special in your life?

Kanae: "Yes."

President: "And?

Kanae: "And… what?

President: "What is this, de ja vu?"

Kuu: "Boss, you are terrible at this game show. Why didn't you expand the questions?"

President: "Yes, I realize the questions are too board. Kanae, who is this special someone in your life."

Kanae: "The question doesn't ask that."

President: "Yes, yes. I understand. Participants, this show is to share details of your life to the public. I will expand your answers so please elaborate."

Kanae: "Okay, okay. I think Kyoko is special."

Kyoko: "Aww, Mok.. I mean, Kotonami-san, you are special to me too." Kyoko stood up to walk over to give her a hug. Except Kanae sent a 'do-it and die' glint towards Kyoko so she sat back down.

President: "Kanae, that isn't what the question is asking."

Kanae: "Well, maybe the question should be changed. That is my answer. If you don't like it, I can answer with a No, I don't have a someone special."

Kuu snicker loudly on the sidelines where Takarada sent a glare his direction.

President: He sighed. "Kanae: 5 pts. Also, please no more interruptions.. Next up, Hidehito."

Kijima: #12

Question: Do you like being single?

Kijima: _How did they know?_ "I like being single because I get to meet numerous," _ladies, I can't say that_ , "… personalities and characters. You can never tell what is just under the surface until you talk to every woman out there."

President: _Playboy!_ "Interesting approach to being single… except this is a trick question.. This is a dating game, you shouldn't like being single.. Hidehito: 0 pt. Kyoko, please pick a number."

Kijima whispered to the other men, "Why would there be trick questions in a dating game? Isn't that ridiculous?"

Kyoko: #25

Question-If you could go back in time to change something, where would you go?

Kyoko: "I would go back to my mother's time and change what happened to her."

President: "What happened to her?"

Ren: "Don't say that. If you went back, you wouldn't exist if you did."

Kyoko: "I may not be here but she would live a happy life instea.. Eh? Who said that?"

President: "Ah, that was Kuon. Does he have insight to your mother's history?"

Kyoko: "Not that I'm aware.."

Ren: "I may not have insight in your mother's history but changing any history would result in the present time. Do you like your life now?"

Kyoko: "I do like my life."

Ren: "So, why change it?"

Sho interrupted: "Hold up! Make her life a happy life? What is that about? Were you brainwashed or something?"

Kyoko: "President, could I change my answer?"

President: "Yes. If you could go back in time to change something, where would you go?"

Director notified of an upcoming commercial break through the headpiece.

Kyoko: "I wouldn't go back in time. Where I am now is because of everything that has happened to me until this point. And like what I said to Kuon, I like my life, I wouldn't change a thing."

President: "That's great, Kyoko. Thank you for sharing. Kyoko: 5pt. "

President Takarada announced, "For those watching, thank you for tuning into our LME Special of The Celebrity Dating Game Show. Before we go to our next commercial break, I want to share with you some details of this show. This program was created based on a special project assigned to a special section in LME. Guests are welcome to leave at any time. They are not on any contracts and were merely invited to 'hang out' in support of a mutual friend. With that said, we had a great turn out for our get together. The show is doing so great that we are trending and going viral. There are over four million tweets from older generations to young teens. We have broken a few records and the network has received plenty of commercial sponsors. To our surprise, they are asking that we extend the program but before we do that.. we need to discuss that with our guests since each are unique and popular so scheduling will be chaotic. Let me take a vote from you.. tweet if you want this to continue or tweet if you don't. During our commercial break, we will adjust the upcoming segments based on your votes. We'll be back after a few words from our commercial sponsors."

* * *

A/N: I'm rushing through these. Please excuse my grammar and misspelling. Please review and let me know if this is interesting or boring. I read this many times and the funny meter is off.. I hope you enjoy. Take care.


	13. Chapter 13-Trending & Girl vs Guy pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Monday-Dating Game Show:

President Takarada announced, "For those watching, thank you for tuning into our LME Special of The Celebrity Dating Game Show. Before we go to our next commercial break, I want to share with you some details of this show. This program was created based on a special project assigned to a special section in LME. Guests are welcome to leave at any time. They are not on any contracts and were merely invited to 'hang out' in support of a mutual friend. With that said, we had a great turn out for our get together. The show is doing so great that we are trending and going viral. There are over four million tweets from older generations to young teens. We have broken a few records and the network has received plenty of commercial sponsors. To our surprise, they are asking that we extend the program but before we do that.. we need to discuss that with our guests since each are unique and popular so scheduling will be chaotic. Let me take a vote from you.. tweet if you want this to continue or tweet if you don't. During our commercial break, we will adjust the upcoming segments based on your votes. We'll be back after a few words from our commercial sponsors."

The guests looked about in confusion at what the president just said. He addressed the group, "Everyone is doing great! During our first commercial break, I was told about the popularity of the show—"

"It is mostly thanks to me," Kuu injected.

"Oh please.." The president remarked as he mentally rolled his eyes.

The president cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "As I was saying.. This show is going viral. We received many celebrities' requests to be a part of this program. We are also getting fans asking for the location of the set. With that said, the network and security requested that we move our set location and the network is extending our show. I had intended to end the program within the hour but the demand is to extend it due to the popularity of our program. They are willing to adjust their program schedule to fit our show in today or tomorrow. The network commercial sponsors and the network are willing to pay for a housing project to house all guests in one house and have it recorded. I explained that it was too extreme and too last minute but I didn't know how you feel about it. We have a PA that will gather your schedule and thoughts on their demands. We have a long commercial break due to the overwhelming response to our show.. the commercial sponsors are all aching to be aired during this program as soon as possible. So, please take some time to relax and think about what you want to do for this program."

Kyoko was ambushed by Maria's hug, "Onee-sama! Surprise! Did I surprise you like how Hizuri-sama did? Did I?"

"Ahh, Maria. Yes, you did. How are you?" Kyoko answered and was trying to listen to the men talking but couldn't hear clearly.

Maria continued shouting, "Onee-sama, there were tweets from so many people. The world is going crazy over this show. There was a fan battle between Fuwa Sho vs Vie Ghoul. I think Hizuri Kuu and Julienna have the most tweets. Oh! There are lots of tweets about your relationship with the Hizuri family. Questions of your up-bringing or your possible secret marriage to Hizuri Kuon."

"What? A secret marriage to Nii-san? Why would they think that?" Kyoko questioned.

"Oh, that's cute. The world is speculating that we are married," joked Ren. _If only.. it was real._

"Nii-san, that's not funny. You don't want to be linked to me that way!" Kyoko shouted over towards the wall.

Ren cracked back, "I don't see a problem being linked with you that way."

Kyoko scolded, "Seriously! Nii-san, you are not familiar with our culture—"

"I see a problem with that!" Sho declared as he glared at Ren.

"Who is Kyoko-chan's nii-san here?" Hikaru asked while looking around trying to see if he had missed something big. With no response, he shouted towards the wall, "Ahh, Kyoko-chan! I made it!"

"Hikaru-nii-san?" Kyoko questioned.

"Yes, we adjusted the time for band practice. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier," Hikaru explained.

Kyoko commented, "That's great! Welcome to the program!"

Meanwhile, Ren smiled toward Sho and sneered, "You, Prince.. should remain quiet. You are no longer a part of her life." Kyoko was distracted by other approaching guests and couldn't hear what Ren said.

"I'm here right now," Sho affirmed.

"Yes. Yes, you are. But.. Didn't you invite yourself? That is how you insert your useless presence into her life every so often. Isn't that your motto?" Ren retorted.

Murasame asked, "Hizuri-san, do you like your brother.. I mean.. sister?"

Ren responded with a question, "If you had a sister, would you like her too?"

"Eh.. yes, I would like her like a sister," Murasame replied.

"She is the only one for me," Ren declared.

"Hizuri-san, are you saying you like your sister more than a sister?" Kijima asked.

"Not exactly.. What I'm saying is I like the person who is calling me Nii-san," Ren explained.

"What does that mean?" Hikaru asked.

"You are.. Ishibashi.. _Nii_ -san to her. Correct? Do you like the person who is calling you Nii-san?" Ren inquired.

Hikaru stuttered his answer, "Wwww-wwell-well, I-i-i-I Do.. Eh.. She is only calling me nii-san because she treats me like a brother. But we aren't really related by blood."

"Ishibashi-san, who do you like?" Kijima asked.

"Well… she doesn't know it yet. But I like Kyoko-chan."

Sho angrily asked, "You like her too?!" He was floored at the competition for his Kyoko.

"But isn't that just wrong? You should let your sister love someone else." Murasame asked. _Why does he remain me of Heel-san?_

"Why the hell would I let her be with someone else when I love her the most?" Ren snapped back.

"Well, because you two can't be together," Murasame replied.

"Why not?" Ren asked.

Murasame said, "You remind me a lot of an actor on Tragic Marker. He and his sister are extremely close to the point where they are rumored to be intimate. They held hands—"

"Have you ever considered that they may not be blood-related? Same with this Ishibashi-san," Ren asked.

"No, I've never considered it.. well, if that is the case, it would still be wrong but it seems your parents are okay with -," Murasame said before he faded into his mental thoughts of Cain and Setsuka Heel.

"It is still wrong no matter what," Sho interrupted.

Ren questioned, "Prince, you seem to have an unearthly need for her. Why do you feel so attached to something you thought wasn't important enough to acknowledge until she obtained a little fame? Are you that fame-hungry that you only saw her when she came into the limelight? Are you so egotistical that because her world opened up and doesn't include you, do you feel obligated to conquer her mind and heart again?"

"Eh, it isn't like that," Sho reacted.

Ren fielded, "Oh, it isn't? So, ask yourself when exactly did you feel something for her. Was it when she was available to you and helping you with your daily life while you gain popularity or was it when you saw her in her first commercial? Were you a little jealous that she might have other interests beyond you? Your narcotic tendency to have you be her entire world and no one else.. is that why you requested her for your PV? So, you could see if she still view you as part of her life?"

"Well, I suspected it was her in the commercial. She didn't looked the same so I had to check to make sure," Sho answered.

"Such an innocent response.. to confirm her identity in the commercial.. but why?" Ren inquired.

Sho replied, "I've known her for so long, it was surprising to see her do something.. " _without my knowledge?_ _Was it because the public was recognizing her that I was hoping for an ounce of me still present in her heart and mind? Now, that she is seen on screen, does it make her less obtainable so I want her now?_

"Hmm.. it looks like you figured something out. Why don't you think a little more.. What exactly do you want? Do you want her to be happy or not? Pick one.. then ask why," Ren asked before walking away to the dressing room.

"Oi! This isn't over yet!" Sho stammered while still thinking.

"What was that all about?" Kijima asked.

"None of your business," Sho snapped.

The men continued talking about the show. Ren returned in time to hear the stage director called their attention.

* * *

Yashiro was observing and trying to listen to all the conversation. He stepped from the back of the set and asked, "Why does Hizuri-san sound so familiar, President?" The president didn't respond as he was still trying to figure if what the public demand was possible to produced verses impossible.

Kuu heard Yashiro's question and introduce himself, "Hi, I'm Hizuri Kuu and this is Julienna. You are… Tsuruga Ren's manager, am I correct?"

Yashiro shocked at the recognition, "Yes. Yes, I am. I'm Yashiro Yukihito and I met you at Sunrise Studios. It is an honor and a pleasure to met you and your lovely wife."

"Hmm.. Sunrise Studios, ahhh.. the day I met Tsuruga-san. Oh, so you know my son, Kuon, that is up there?" Kuu asked.

Yashiro replied, "Umm.. I don't know your son. This is the first time I seen him."

Kuu figured he was confused at which Kuon he was referring to so he tried to clear it up, "The Kuon on the women's side.. He was there at Sunrise Studios when I met Tsuruga-san."

"… Oh! You mean, Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro answered in a form of a question.

Kuu responded, "Yes, that is what others might call him. That is our Kuon! Have you seen him in Box-R? I didn't think my teaching could elicit such a character. I am so proud of that little brat."

Julienna was so excited to discuss Kyoko's new character, "Yes, Natsu is such a feisty and beautiful bully. I want to love and hate her at the same time."

"I didn't know if I wanted to hug her or kick her for just sitting there and watching her girls bully that poor girl," Kuu added.

"Ahh, wouldn't it be wonderful if both Kuon(s) got together?" Julienna in a happy daze wondered loudly.

Yashiro asked, "Are you trying to set up Kyoko-chan with Kuon?" _NO. Please say no. Ren will kill me if I let that happened. I need to report to Ren immediately._

Julienna commented, "Well, it would be perfect! They are a perfect match besides they share the same parents already."

"Ehhh?" Yashiro was speechless and mumbled, "But Ren loves Kyoko-chan."

Even though he mumbled, Kuu heard it and put an arm around his shoulder before jokingly stating, "Yashiro-san! That is why it is perfect!" Kuu laughed and Julienna giggled at their inside joke.

"Are you trying to make it harder for Ren? Do you dislike him because he outdid your Katsuki?" Yashiro spoke to himself. _I need to stop them and this dating game show._

Kuu and Julienna burst out laughing louder. Julienna jest, "No. No. Yashiro-san, we love Ren. We really do. And we love his Katsuki."

"I don't understand.." Yashiro said while shaking his head.

*BUZZ* *BUZZ* "Ahh, excuse me, I have to check a message," Yashiro said as he walked away.

Text message:

Yashiro-  
I will have to stay for another day. Could you please adjust my schedule? Also, someone had the dating game in the break room and I heard Hizuri Kuu talking with Mogami-san, could you find out what they were talking about? Does Hizuri-san know something?  
-Ren

Yashiro understood the meaning.. _Ren knows Kyoko-chan may have a love interest and the Hizuris know who it is. I have to ask without asking… how do I do that?_

* * *

Meanwhile Kyoko couldn't hear the men talking anymore because she was distracted by two approaching guests, "Hi Kyoko-chan, it's been a long time," greeted Ruriko.

"Hi Kyoko-chan, thank you for inviting me to this program," greeted Momose.

"Good evening Ruriko-san and Momose-san!" Kyoko greeted with a bow before she stood up and asked, "I thought you couldn't make it."

Momose said, "Well, Yes. I had a meeting with the director and it ended earlier that expected. I was in the area and thought 'why not.' It seemed interesting when you explained it to me."

"That's great! Oh, but I didn't give you the set information.. did you have to get it from LME? I'm sorry for the trouble." Kyoko questioned.

"No trouble at all. Over the weekend, Kijima-san and I exchanged text messages and we found out you invited both of us. He texted all the information and said if I had time, I should come and that it would be fun to have the three of us together again. A little mini-DM reunion," Momose replied.

"AH! If only Tsuruga-san and Otaga-san were here! It would be great little reunion," Kyoko commented.

"Wha? Tsuruga-san?" Ruriko heard his name and questioned.

Momose inquired, "Oh. Tsuruga-san isn't here?" Kyoko shook her head.

Ruriko added, "If Tsuruga-san isn't here, why is his manager here?"

Kyoko noticed the interest, "I didn't have an opportunity to invite Tsuruga-san. Besides, he is scheduled to be filming on-location. Since he is on-location, he assigned his manager to be my temporary manager. He is such a great senpai!" _I can't tell them he is in town and if Yashiro catch on, I'll put Tsuruga-san in a tough position._

"Such a great senpai... Indeed," injected Kanae. _It would be great to ask him all about what I learned…_

"AH!" Kyoko's realization popped into her head. "My apologies! Let me introduce everyone."

The girls were introduced and they discussed the program objective and possible direction. After a while, the stage director called their attention.

* * *

A/N: I apologize now.. It was difficult to write all the possible things all the guests were saying. So, I hope I did a decent job with it. I hope you enjoy. Take care.


	14. Chapter 14-Coupling up and Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters.

* * *

Monday-Dating Game Show:

"Please return to your spot in one minute, President Takarada would like to address everyone together." the stage director reminded.

A minute passed and everyone was waiting for the announcement. "Okay. It appears that the commercial break will be ending soon, before it does, we need a united front of how to proceed. At this point in time, we have set up nice little dinner dates for each couple and after their dinner, everyone will gather again for a nice evening recap before they retire for the evening. After dinner, the network sponsored an overnight stay at a hotel and we will meet up again at a different location site. Tomorrow, we have arranged for early day-dates among other things and we will conclude the program tomorrow evening on live television. We have addressed security of this show and should anyone leak any information to the media or public, I will have their head on a platter for my pet snake. Before we proceed, let's check off everyone that is willing to continue.." The president went through the list and everyone was accounted for to continue for the evening. The president and director worked with the guests and managers to assure that everything was covered.

* * *

The stage director announced the minute mark for the return of the show then with the 5-seconds hand gesture towards the President to begin the new segment, "Welcome back Japan! It is a great honor to have everyone so eager to watch our LME live special of The Celebrity Dating Game Show. We have adjusted some of our program based on your votes and I hope you are as happy as we are. Next up, we have an assistant that will be walking around, the guest will draw a number and we will refer to you as that number until you are introduced to your date for the evening." Everyone drew a piece of paper from the assistant and opened it.

President: "Does everyone have a number?"

Guests: "Yes."

President: "Let's start with No. 1, a random question the voters wanted to know."

Question-What was your inspiration to get to where you are?

No. 1: "When I play music with my band, I always had the best time. I thought.. if I could make a living having a great time with my friends and making music. It would be a dream. Music and people are my inspiration in this wonderful dream."

President: "Good answer. So, No. 1, are you happy?"

No. 1: "I'm happy. I'm just looking for a girl to fit in this dream. Then I would be even happier!"

President: "Aww, you are so cute!"

No. 3: "I have the same dream.. but I'm waiting for my dream guy."

President: "Excuse me? No. 3, are you interested in meeting No. 1?"

No. 3: "He sounds like a good guy.."

No. 1: "Wait, who is it?"

President: "It looks like we may have a possible match.. No. 3 and No. 1, please walk up here and introduce yourselves."

As the two walked up.. Hikaru was sweating bullets since he knew it wasn't Kyoko's voice. _Who could it be?_

No. 1-Hikaru: "Hello, I'm Ishibashi Hikaru. It is a pleasure to meet you." _WHAT! Ruriko Matsunai! She is sooo out of my league._

No. 3-Ruriko: "Hi, I'm Ruriko Matsunai. The pleasure is mine." _Oh, kinda short but he's cute. Why haven't I heard of him before?_

President: "I'm so happy! We have our first couple! We have a dinner reservation set up for you two. Please enjoy your meal and tell us about the date tomorrow."

Hikaru and Ruriko was lead off by the President's manservant to the waiting limousine.

President: "That was great! Love is in the AIR! Let's keep this going! Next, No. 2, what is the one quality that you look for in the opposite gender?"

No. 2: "I am not really looking for anything in the opposite gender right now."

President: "If you have to name one.. what would it be?"

No. 2: "I would say.. someone would cares for kids and family."

President: "What?! I'm sorry.. I think I misheard. Could you repeat that?

No. 2: "Someone would cares for kids and family."

President: "You? You want someone who would care for kids and family? Why?"

No. 2: "That's my personal reason.. why do I have to share that."

President: "OK.. that was very surprising. Do we have anyone on this side who cares for kids and family?"

No. 7: "Well, I like kids and my family.. if that is the question."

President: "Oh, No. 2, he is a looker.. you might not fancy him."

No. 7: "HEY! What does that mean?"

President: "Just that.. you value looks above everything else."

No. 7: "Of course, looks matter but personalities and character do too. Appearances are what draws you in but personalities and character is what keeps you there. "

President: "What do you think No. 2?"

No. 2: "If I have to… Whatever."

President: "That isn't the answer I was looking for."

No. 2: "I'll go. If I can take Kyoko with me."

Kuu: "No, you can't take my Kuon! He has to win!"

President: "This isn't a battle to win.. it is a battle for a date. This game is continuing until tomorrow and it isn't a win or lose game."

Julienna: "President, I would really like Kuon to stay a little longer.. please?"

President: "You two are just too much. Fine. No. 2, you can't take Kyoko but you can pick someone else since Reino-kun exited the game early we are short one player."

No. 2: "Okay, I'll bring Amamiya-san."

No. 7: "So, I have a date with two beautiful ladies? It's the perfect date!"

President: _Such a playboy…_ "Please walk up here and introduce yourselves."

No. 2-Kanae: "Hi, I'm Kotonami Kanae. It is nice to meet you."

No. 8-Amamiya: "Hey, I'm Chiori Amamiya. Nice to meet you."

No. 7-Kijima: "Hi ladies, I'm Kijima Hidehito. Let's go and have a great dinner."

President: "We have a dinner reservation set up for you three. Please enjoy your meal and tell us about the date tomorrow." _Why do I feel like I just set up a lamb to be slaughter.. poor Kijima-san, he has no idea.._

They followed the President's manservant out the door to the waiting limousine.

President: "I can't wait to hear their story tomorrow night. Now, we down to six players! The show is drawing to an end today.

Let's continue to set these dates up.. Next up, No. 4: If you have someone special out there and didn't have to go on this date, would you still go on this date?

No. 4: "What kind of question is that?"

President: "I'm certain fans out there is wishing for a celebrity here to acknowledge him or her."

No. 4: "If that is the case, I don't have someone special out there.. so yes, I would go on this date."

President: "Is that it?"

No. 4: "It isn't a very interesting question."

President: "Do we have anyone from this side that would like to go on a date with No. 4?"

No. 6: "Since the question wasn't interesting, why doesn't he tell us something interesting?"

President: "What do you think No. 4?"

No. 4: "Sure. I have nothing left to lose here. I'll tell you about something I wanted to say for a while now but I was afraid that I would scare this person away."

President: "Really? What do you want to say?"

No. 4: "When I younger, I played in a clearing amidst an unkept forest. We enjoyed each others company like children would do. Unfortunately, we only had a few days before I had to leave. But before we parted, I gave you a treasured token."

No. 5: "Eh.."

No. 6: "Taicchi?"

No. 4: "Tai- Who? … Err. No?"

No. 6: "The treasure token that you spoke of.. is it a cat's eye?"

No. 4: "No. Definitely, not a cat's eye."

No. 6: "It isn't a real cat's eye. It is a emerald green marble with two yellow curved stripes that made it look like a cat's eye. You treasured it because it was your winning marble. You asked me to keep it for you since I had to move away. You said to return it to you when we see each other again.."

No. 4: "I'm certain it is the treasure token I'm speaking of. Either way, I gave the token to my friend because I had to part, not the other way around."

No. 6: "Oh… It can't be you.."

No. 9: "Momo?" An uncertain and shaky nervous voice interrupted.

No. 6: "Taicchi?"

No. 9: "You still have the cat's eye?"

No. 6: "Yes. Yes. Taicchi, is it really you?"

No. 9: "Yes, it's me. Momo? Is that really you?"

As both of them ran to the edge of the wall, they stood in stunned silence. Tears fell from their face before the man said, "Momo! Momo! I've been looking all over for you!" He reached for the girl and pulled her into a hug.

Surprised by the action and through her tears of joy, she could barely speak as she said, "Taicchi, I've been looking for you too. I can't believe I found you!"

The president watched the heartbreaking reunion of two long lost friends appear before him. He stared in awe as tears pouring out of his eyes, crying for happiness of the reunion and for the sadness of the lost years they had to endure for their search. The president couldn't help himself but to dive into their relationship, "What a wonderful touching reunion! Congratulations! Momose, Murasame, it appears you two know each other."

They both looked towards the president and the cameras as realization set in on what had just transpired on live television.. "Ahh, yes. She is a childhood friend," Murasame replied anxiously.

"Taicchi is an old friend and we lost touched," Momose added sharing a glance back with Murasame.

"Well, why don't you fill me in on the details of your past relationship?" The president asked.

Murasame cleared his throat and stated, "Well.. I think that is rather personal that we.."

"Correct. Taicchi is right. We're sorry but let's leave that out of this game," Momose said.

Disappointed, the president dejectedly comments, "That's no fun."

Murasame slowly grab a hold of Momose's hand and explained, "Actually… this is a really fun game show but I would really like to talk to Momo some more. And I believe Momo agrees with me.."

President: "Very well. Either way, you earned a date. Please follow that gentleman to the awaiting car for your dinner. And I would love to hear your story.. if possible."

Murasame nodded slightly in agreement as he led Momose off. The president watched as they exited and remark, "Oh youth. Love is such a wonderful thing."

"Oi Boss! They aren't the winner so the game isn't over. Focus." Kuu noted at the dazed president snapping him back into action.

President: "Ah, you're right, my dear friend! So, what was happening.. that's right. No. 4 was it.. Oh, wait. That wasn't Murasame."

No. 4: "Yes, before all that happened, I was in the middle of telling my interesting story."

President: "HAHA! What a coincidence that we have two identical stories."

No. 4: As anger boiled inside of him, he desperately kept it from exploding and reported, "Yes, how funny."

President: "Hmm.. I'm not sure if Murasame would have told us that story.. Either way, please continue.."

No. 4: "I'm not certain I want to continue any longer.. Especially, since it is funny to you."

No. 5: "Oh, please. Would you please continue.. I want to hear it."

No. 4: "Kyoko-chan, do you really want to hear the rest of it?"

No. 5: _Kyoko-chan? He knows who I am._ Kyoko replied, "Yes, please let us hear what you have to say. I hope that your friend is watching out there and one day, you two would connect."

No. 4: "We have connected.. in Tokyo and Guam."

No. 11. "Excuse me. If you connected, why are you telling us this boring story? What is the point of this? Is this to show your sentimental side?"

No. 4: Ignoring the disturbance, he continued, "When we met again, we didn't recognize each other. People's appearance and personalities changes based on environment and life-changing events. For the past 10 years, I tried to picture how you would grow up and wondered if you were living a happy life with your precious prince. As long as you were happy, I would be happy for you. I wanted to believe that. Except, one day, you popped back into my life. I heard your terrible ordeal with your prince and how it affected you emotionally. How could I let you go through such an affliction? Should I have seek you out sooner so you wouldn't have experienced such a heartbreaking event?"

No. 11: "Hey. Are you referring to me?"

No. 4: "While you suffer heartbreak and pain over your prince. I was also suffering in pain with my… life-changing event. Both of us had suffer from a life-changing event but I am happy now. Do you know why?"

President and Kuu: "Why?"

No. 4: "Because everything happens for a reason. It took that prince to mistreat you, in order to lead you to me, while it took a precious friend to lead me to you. I don't know if I should be forgiven for my actions. But I know, this path is where I found you, a ray of light through all my misery."

Julienna: "Oh, Kuon.. Sweetheart. It wasn't your fault."

No. 4: "Thanks mother. Fault or not, it happened. If I didn't exist, would that have happened? Who knows? I always thought destiny.. fate.. or whatever you refer to it as.. I didn't want to believe in it. How could you take my friend? How is that destiny? Was that his fate or my fate?"

Kuu: "Kuon, it's okay. You don't need to release all of this here.." Kuu tried to discourage the continuation.

No. 4: "Father, I would feel better to release it here because my destiny is here."

Watching the light in Ren's eyes told him to believe in him. "Okay son. If you feel that is the right thing to do, you have my full support," Kuu assured him.

No. 4: "I had always believed destiny was directing you to the prince you acknowledged when we were kids. Every time something happens, he was there. It was infuriating to see him so involved in your life, as if destiny was denying my existence time and time again. Except, I know now and I am determined. Destiny fell from above and landed at my foot. Instead of walking pass it, I picked it up, and you came running towards me calling my name. I didn't know who you were until destiny shown you to me..."

No. 10: "WOW! That's an incredible story."

No. 5: "President, could I meet No. 4?"

President: "Of course, but first... No. 10 and No. 11, please come up."

No. 11: "Why us?"

President: "Well, I figured there are only two couples left, I should let No. 4 and No. 5 wait until No. 11 and No. 10 are on your way to dinner before bringing them up."

No. 11: "But why? We haven't answered our question yet."

President: "The questions are to make a match and everyone is already matched up."

No. 11: "I still want a question.."

No. 10: "I don't want to answer any question. Sho-chan, let's just go to dinner."

No. 11: "Must you always.. ..okay, let's go."

President: "No. 10 and No. 11, please come up and since you two know each other, you are welcome to follow him to the waiting car for dinner."

No. 11-Sho: "Kyoko, I'll let you go off with your 'Nii-san' tonight but I'll win tomorrow."

No. 10-Mimori: "Sho-chan, you already won. We are going on a date tonight."

Sho and Mimori exited the set and went to the waiting limousine.

The president cleared his throat and with a happy smile he navigated the show, "No. 4 and No. 5, please come up and introduce yourselves."

No. 4-Ren: "Hi, I'm—"  
No. 5-Kyoko: "Corn?"

Julienna corrected, "Sweetie, that's pronounced incorrectly. It's not Corn, it's Kuon."

"Ah, right. Kuon. Why?" Kyoko wanted to ask but couldn't so she try to compose herself but failed miserably as she stammered out, "Yes.. Right.. umm.. Kuon... Hello, I'm Kyoko. It's nice to meet you." _Is he Kuon, Corn or Tsuruga-san? There can't be three men that looked identical.. can there be?_

"Hi Kyoko. I'm Hizuri Kuon. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Ren greeted.

* * *

A/N: It isn't over just yet. Please read and review. I would love to read some input on this story. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you and take care.


End file.
